


The Other Half of the Equation --  Die Andere Hälfte der Gleichung

by Klaineship



Series: Verliebte Jungs [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Erste Liebe, Fluff, Kurt's POV, Kurts Sichtweise, M/M, Romanze
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6631945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaineship/pseuds/Klaineship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zusammenfassung: Blaine hat Kurts Leben über einem winzigen Strass-besetzten Sarg komplett auf den Kopf gestellt.<br/>Szenen zweier verliebter Jungs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Half of the Equation --  Die Andere Hälfte der Gleichung

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flaming_muse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaming_muse/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Other Half of the Equation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/269685) by [flaming_muse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaming_muse/pseuds/flaming_muse). 



> Diese Geschichte erzählt Ereignisse aus Kurts Sichtweise, die sich zwischen "Unsere Eigenen Songs" (2x16) und "Born This Way (2x18) abspielen. Es ist ein Gegenstück zu [Than The Sum of its Parts -- Die Summe ihrer Teile](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7156748/chapters/16249139) , das ähnlich aus Blaines Sichtweise erzählt. Allerdings ist diese Story ungefähr um gut 2/3 länger, und daher hab ich zuerst mit Kurts Version angefangen. Ich werde noch weitere Geschichten von flaming_muse übersetzen. Gerne nehme ich auch Vorschläge entgegen, was ich als nächstes machen soll.

 

Kurt kommt schon früh an der Dalton an, am Morgen nachdem er und Blaine sich geküsst haben.

Es ist nicht so, dass er absichtlich so früh dran ist, aber er ist lange vor seinem Weckalarm aufgewacht, obwohl er noch bis spät in die Nacht mit Blaine getextet hatte über absolute Nichtigkeiten und keiner von ihnen hatte aufhören wollen. Als er aufwachte konnte er nicht mehr einschlafen mit all den Schmetterlingen im Bauch. Er lag im Bett und war überglücklich, aber auch ein wenig aufgewühlt, als ihm klar wurde, dass seine Erinnerung daran, wie er Blaine geküsst hatte kein Traum war. An diese Küsse zu denken ließ sein Herz pochen vor Verlangen, aber mehr noch vor Nervosität Blaine wiederzusehen. Gestern war einfach wunderbar gewesen, aber das war gestern. Er hat keine Ahnung, was heute sein wird. Also ist er aufgestanden, hat seinen Haaren und seiner Schuluniform noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit gewidmet als üblich und schließlich das Haus verlassen, um den Fragen auszuweichen, die sich im Blick seines Vaters formten, weil Kurt so aufgeregt durch die Küche schwirrte.

All das bedeutet, dass Kurt früh an der Schule ist und er redet sich selbst gut zu gelassen zu bleiben, als er auf den Parkplatz der Tagesschüler fährt. Es hat sich nichts wirklich verändert. Sicher, Blaine und er haben sich geküsst, und sie haben eine Beziehung, eine _romantische_ Beziehung, aber schließlich haben sie auch schon vorher fast ihre gesamte Freizeit gemeinsam verbracht. Sie werden sich in der Schule sehen, beim Mittagessen nebeneinander sitzen, ihr Duett für die Regionals üben (und diesmal auch wirklich _singen_ ) und all die Dinge tun, die sie auch schon gemacht haben, bevor Blaine Kurts Leben über einem winzigen Strass-besetzten Sarg komplett auf den Kopf gestellt hat.

Von außen besehen wird sich nichts ändern. Sie sind in der Schule, und auch wenn diese Schule die Dalton ist und nicht die McKinley, sind doch die meiste Zeit andere Leute um sie herum. Kurt weiß, dass er nicht mehr von Blaine erwarten kann, als ein kleines bisschen extra Beachtung … und möglicherweise ein schlecht getimtes und unpassendes Ständchen, schließlich war Blaine immer schon stärker auf ihn fokussiert gewesen, als es mit den Warblers üblich war. Sie gehen miteinander und er weiß, sie werden es hier nicht _verheimlichen_ , aber er glaubt dennoch, dass es für alle anderen genauso aussehen wird, wie bisher auch. Es ist okay für ihn. Sie würden sich nie in eines dieser verrückten Paare verwandeln, die in aller Öffentlichkeit herumknutschen, selbst wenn sie es könnten.

Kurt biegt in eine freie Parkbucht ein, lächelt in sich hinein und erstarrt, die Hand noch am Zündschloss, als er eine vertraute Gestalt sieht, die am Eingang zum Campus an einem Baum lehnt. Aus dieser Entfernung könnte es irgendein dunkelhaariger Junge in Dalton-Uniform sein, aber Kurt würde Blaine überall erkennen.

Seit seinem ersten Tag an der Dalton hat Blaine ihn nie an seinem Auto abgeholt, damals als er ihn noch überall herumgeführt hatte und es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht hatte Kurt zu etwas zu formen, was er einfach nie sein würde. Kurt schlägt das Herz bis zum Hals bei der Erinnerung an dieses Gefühl, die Erwartungen hier nicht zu erfüllen, und obwohl sein Puls bei Blaines Anblick rast, sagt er zu sich selbst mit Bestimmtheit, dass er damit fertig werden wird, falls Blaine aus irgendeinem Grund über Nacht entschieden hat, dass es ein Fehler war. Es wäre schließlich nicht zum ersten Mal, dass Blaine ihn nur als guten Freund sieht, und selbst wenn er auch noch diese Freundschaft verliert, wird er damit klar kommen.

Kurt setzt sich aufrecht hin, zieht den Zündschlüssel bewusst langsam ab, stöpselt seinen iPod aus, verstaut ihn in seiner Tasche und steigt aus. Er schlingt die Tasche über die Schulter, schließt die Tür ab und steuert auf den Weg zu und den Jungen, der dort steht. Er wird damit klar kommen.

Aber als er nah genug herangekommen ist, um das strahlende begeisterte Lächeln auf Blaines Gesicht zu erkennen, das ihm gilt, erfüllt ihn eine Welle der Erleichterung. Ganz unbewusst beschleunigt er seine Schritte und Blaine stößt sich von dem Baum ab und erwartet ihn am Fuß des Weges.

„Hallo, Kurt“, sagt er und hält ihm einen Pappbecher hin als Kurt näher kommt. „Der ist für dich.“

„Guten Morgen.“ Kurt lächelt und nimmt den Becher entgegen. „Danke schön.“

„Es ist nur Kaffee aus dem Speisesaal“, sagt Blaine mit einem Schulterzucken. „Und er ist vielleicht schon ein bisschen kalt.“

Kurt nimmt einen Schluck, und der Kaffee ist alles andere als heiß und auch noch weit davon entfernt als Eiskaffee durchzugehen. „Wie lange stehst du schon _hier draußen_?“ platzt er heraus.

Blaine lacht verlegen und lässt den Blick über den Parkplatz schweifen. „Eine ganze Weile“, gibt er zu. „Ich bin früh aufgewacht.“

„Ich auch.“

Er wendet sich Kurt wieder zu und blickt ihm prüfend ins Gesicht, bevor er wieder breit lächelt. „Gab es einen besonderen Grund?“, fragt er.

„Oh, nein“, erwidert Kurt bedächtig, denn auch wenn er bis über beide Ohren in Blaine verliebt ist, muss er es ja nicht gleich zugeben, nur weil Blaine zwar liebenswert, aber doch ganz offensichtlich nach Komplimenten fischt. „Vielleicht haben wir Vollmond.“

Blaine kneift die Augen zusammen vor Vergnügen, aber dann nickt er nur und sagt, „Ja, das wird es wohl sein. Vollmond. Das würde auch erklären warum Thad letzte Nacht so extrem stark behaart war. Nicht wahr?“

Kurt versucht ein Lächeln zu verbergen, aber es gelingt ihm nicht. Blaine ist so albern, und doch kann Kurt nicht genug davon bekommen. Das war immer schon so, und heute ist es anscheinend noch tausendmal schlimmer, als am Tag vorher. Er trinkt noch einen Schluck, um etwas zu tun zu haben, aber der Kaffee ist so lau und bitter, dass Kurt das Gesicht verzieht.

„Ist er wirklich so schlimm?“, fragt Blaine.

„Tut mir leid, aber - ja.“

„Beim nächsten Mal muss ich es zeitlich besser planen“, sagt Blaine und Kurts Verstand setzt kurz aus, als er an ein _nächstes Mal_ denkt. Das _nächste Mal,_ dasssein Freund ihn morgens am Auto abholt. „Komm schon. Holen wir uns einen heißen Kaffee vor der Morgenversammlung.“

Da sein Getränk wirklich kaum genießbar ist, nickt Kurt und rückt die Tasche auf seiner Schulter zurecht; Obwohl sie beide übers ganze Gesicht strahlen, fühlt sich das jetzt ganz normal an. Sie holen sich Kaffee. Sie sitzen bei der Morgenversammlung beieinander. Sie begleiten sich manchmal gegenseitig zum Unterricht. Es ist genau wie immer.

Als sie nebeneinander herlaufen streckt Blaine die Hand aus und lässt sie über Kurts Rücken gleiten und seine Hand verharrt für einen Moment an Kurts Taille. Kurt zuckt kurz zusammen, er kann es nicht verhindern, aber er ist an so etwas einfach nicht gewöhnt. Es ist eine sanfte Berührung, und er kann sie direkt auf seiner Haut fühlen, trotz all der Kleiderschichten von Mantel und Uniform dazwischen. Seine Haut prickelt. Sein Gesicht läuft rot an. Sein Herz beginnt zu pochen. Er nimmt einen tiefen Atemzug um sich zu fangen und als er zu Blaine hinüber sieht, beobachtet der ihn glücklich und mit unverhohlener Zuneigung. Blaine hat ihn auch vorher schon ganz ähnlich berührt und angeschaut, aber das hier ist dennoch etwas absolut Neues.

 _Oh_ , denkt Kurt schwach und mit einem Kribbeln im Bauch als er mit Blaine zum Speisesaal läuft. _Alles hat sich verändert._

*** * ***

 

Am nächsten Tag fällt Kurts Französischunterricht aus und er ist gerade auf der Suche nach einem ruhigen Plätzchen, um den Text für Geschichte fertig zu lesen, als er Musik aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum hört. Es ist Chopin, eines der Impromptus, und die Art wie es von Zeit zu Zeit stoppt und sich dann wiederholt, lässt darauf schließen, dass es live auf dem Klavier gespielt wird. Er bleibt vor der Tür stehen und hört zu. Genau dasselbe Stück hat er in der Mittelschule bei einem Schülerkonzert aufgeführt, und es gefällt ihm noch immer.

Als sich das Stück seinem Ende nähert, wagt Kurt einen Blick in den Raum, um zu sehen, wer da spielt, und ist überrascht, dass die Person, die den Klaviertasten die Musik entlockt, Blaine ist. Es ist _Blaine_. Der unerwartete Anblick dieser vertrauten und willkommenen Gestalt lässt sein Herz stocken.

Blaine beendet das Stück ohne Zwischenfall und als Kurt höflich vom Türrahmen aus applaudiert dreht er sich überrascht auf der Klavierbank um.

„Hallo, Kurt“, sagt er mit einem Lächeln, dass Kurt sofort erkennt, denn so lächelt Blaine nur ihn an.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass du auch klassischen Unterricht hattest“, sagt Kurt und geht ein paar Schritte in den Raum. „Das ist mal was anderes als Katy Perry.“

„Dann muss ich dir wohl sagen, dass Chopin die Katy Perry der romantischen Epoche war“, antwortet Blaine und hebt die Augenbrauen mit ernstem Blick.

Kurt grinst und schüttelt den Kopf über diese Albernheit. Oh Gott, es hat ihn wirklich schwer erwischt. „Ich glaube nicht, dass das musik-geschichtlich anerkannt ist.“

„Aber nah dran“, sagt Blaine. Er dreht sich auf der Bank zur Seite und spielt ein paar Tonläufe. „Egal, ich spiele hin und wieder ganz gerne die Klassiker. Auf die Weise roste ich auch nicht allzu sehr ein.“

„Genau“, sagt Kurt, und hält mit beiden Händen den Gurt seiner Tasche fest, denn sonst muss er jetzt da rüber gehen zu Blaine, ihm die Hände auf die Schultern legen und die Bewegung seiner Muskeln fühlen, während er spielt. „Ich will dich nicht unterbrechen.“

Blaine schaut von seinen Händen auf. „Das tust du nicht. Ich meine, irgendwie schon, aber ich freue mich dich zu sehen. Ich dachte nicht, dass du jetzt eine Freistunde hast.“

„Madame Faust ist krank, und ich muss diesen Text für Geschichte fertig lesen, weil _jemand_ mich letzte Nacht die ganze Zeit in ein Gespräch verwickelt hat, anstatt mich meine Hausaufgaben machen zu lassen.“

„Dann werde ich mit Finn darüber mal sprechen müssen.“

„Oh ja, Finn. Du weißt ja wie er ist; eine echte Quasselstrippe, ständig muss er einen an jedem Gedanken und jedem Gefühl teilhaben lassen.“

„Wer sonst könnte es wohl sein?“ Blaine grinst ihn mit leuchtenden Augen an, und es wäre ein Leichtes für Kurt seine Tasche abzustellen und die Witzeleien fortzuführen. Mit Blaine die Zeit zu verbringen war immer schon wunderbar, aber jetzt hat es etwas ganz Neues und Aufregendes. Schon allein bei dem Gedanken daran fühlt Kurt sich ganz leicht, als befände er sich in einem schnell abwärts fahrenden Aufzug.

Es wäre so leicht, also zwingt sich Kurt abzuwägen zwischen der Verlockung diese unerwartete Zeit mit Blaine zu verbringen und der schlechten Laune seines Lehrers, wenn Schüler die aufgetragenen Arbeiten nicht erledigen, und er seufzt leise. „Ich muss das wirklich lesen“, entschuldigt er sich.

Blaine wird sofort ganz ernst und sagt, „Das solltest du auch. Tut mir leid. Schule geht vor.“

„Und du bist sowieso am Üben.“

„Ja.“ Blaine berührt die Tasten ohne sie anzuschlagen.

„Dann wird ich dich mal allein lassen?“ Kurt geht einen Schritt rückwärts in Richtung Tür, obwohl das eigentlich das letzte ist, was er tun möchte. Obwohl er weiß, er sollte es tun. So klug sollte er sein. Er darf nicht den Kopf verlieren; das wäre verrückt und er würde womöglich noch einmal die Schule wechseln müssen, dieses Mal aufgrund einer einstweiligen Verfügung wegen Stalking.

„Warte“, sagt Blaine. „Würde es dich stören, wenn ich spiele? Ich könnte mich noch ein bisschen mit Chopin abmühen, während du hier liest?“

Der Vorschlag lässt Kurt strahlen und er ist erleichtert, dass er nirgendwo sonst hingehen muss. So viel zum Thema 'nicht den Kopf verlieren'. „Das wäre perfekt.“

Blaine strahlt genauso zurück. „Okay, dann lass uns anfangen.“

Kurt setzt sich auf die bequeme Ledercouch und holt sein Buch heraus, während Blaine das Notenheft umblättert und sich wieder in Position setzt. Er wirft Kurt einen letzten Blick zu über die Schulter und beginnt zu spielen und Kurt muss ihm einfach dabei zuschauen. Auch wenn er sich ab und zu verspielt gleiten seine Finger mit faszinierender Eleganz über die Tasten, und sein Rücken unter dem Blazer ist kraftvoll und perfekt. Kurt saugt das alles ein paar Minuten lang in sich auf und wendet sich dann seiner eigenen Arbeit zu mit der sanften Musik im Ohr. Irgendwie liest er tatsächlich.

Als die Stunde um ist, ist Kurt fertig mit dem Text (oder zumindest soweit, dass er damit durchkommt) und Blaine spielt das Stück offensichtlich fehlerfrei. Der entfernte Missklang von Schritten und Stimmen zeigt ihnen an, dass es Zeit ist für die nächste Unterrichtsstunde und Blaine spielt den letzten Teil mit doppelter Geschwindigkeit, um das Stück zu beenden.

„Ich glaube am Tempo zum Ende des Stückes musst du noch ein bisschen arbeiten“, bemerkt Kurt, als er sein Buch wegpackt und aufsteht. „Hast du mal dran gedacht ein Metronom zu benutzen?“

Blaine dreht sich lachend auf der Bank um und kommt zu ihm hin. „Kritisieren kann Jeder.“

„Vielleicht, aber _ich habe_ tatsächlich Recht.“

Blaine greift nach seiner Hand und Kurts Herz beginnt zu rasen, ganz entgegen seiner Absicht; es sollte ihm doch möglich sein ruhig zu bleiben, wenn er es möchte. „Das war schön“, sagt Blaine leise und zieht ihn zu sich heran.

„Wie ich dich kritisiert habe?“ Kurt ist bewusst, dass die Stimmen im Flur lauter werden, aber Blaines Augen halten ihn genauso fest, wie seine Hand.

„Ich meinte, dich hier bei mir zu haben, während ich spiele.“

„War das keine Herausforderung?“

„Nur auf gute Art und Weise; ich wollte es richtig hinkriegen um deine Ohren nicht zu beleidigen,“ antwortet Blaine. „Und? Bist du mit deinem Lesen fertig geworden?“ Seine Augen senken sich für einen Moment auf Kurts Mund und richten sich dann wieder auf seine Augen.

Kurt nickt, ihm fehlen plötzlich die Worte. Sie sind an einem öffentlichen Ort und die Tür steht halb offen, aber genau wie beim ersten Mal, als Blaine ihn geküsst hat, ist ihm das ziemlich egal.

„Okay, dann bekommen wir Beide eine Belohnung für gutes Benehmen.“ Ganz langsam legt Blaine die Hand an Kurts Wange, sein Mund kommt näher und Kurt lehnt sich ohne zu zögern vor und hält sich an Blaines Revers fest. Er könnte sich verlieren in diesem schwachen Kaffeegeschmack von Blaines Mund, so neu und doch schon so vertraut. Es ist kein Vergleich zu Brittanys nach Lipp-Gloss schmeckenden Küssen; zum einen schießt eine Hitzewelle durch seinen Körper, die ihn bis ins Mark erschüttert. Und dann ist es _Blaine,_ deshalb ist es gleichzeitig sowohl aufregend, als auch ganz leicht. Es fühlt sich großartig an. Es fühlt sich richtig an.

Dann kann man lautes Lachen aus dem Flur hören und Kurt versteift sich unweigerlich in Blaines Armen.

Blaine lehnt sich zurück und zieht die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Alles okay?“

„Mir geht es prima“, beeilt sich Kurt zu versichern.

„Bist du sicher?“

Kurt nickt und sieht zur Tür. „Ich glaube, ich bin ein bisschen schreckhaft.“

„Alles in Ordnung, Kurt. Niemand wird uns stören“, beruhigt ihn Blaine. „Naja, womöglich könnten sie uns schon _stören_ , aber sie würden sich nicht darum _kümmern_.“

Ein weiteres Lachen ist draußen zu hören, aber dieses Mal hat Kurt seine Reaktion unter Kontrolle. „Ich weiß. Es könnte aber noch eine Weile dauern, bis ich mich daran gewöhnt habe.“

Blaine lächelt ihn breit an, bevor sein Gesichtsausdruck wieder ernst wird. „Ich wüsste, wie ich dir dabei helfen kann“, sagt er und küsst Kurt gleich noch einmal. Dieses Mal viel weniger sanft und Kurt ist derjenige, der Blaine festhält, mit seinen Fingern an Blaines Wange und in den Haaren an seinem Nacken. Blaine macht diese leisen Töne ganz tief in seiner Kehle und intensiviert den Kuss und Kurt dreht sich der Kopf. Er kann bei Blaine solch eine Reaktion auslösen.

Als sie sich voneinander lösen, ist Kurt schwindelig; Blaines dunkle Augen schweifen über sein Gesicht und er sieht genauso erstaunt aus, wie Kurt sich fühlt. Selbst wenn jetzt eine Blaskapelle vorbeimarschieren würde, wäre es Kurt egal.

„Oh ja“, sagt er leise. „ Das hilft wirklich.“

*** * ***

 

Die Warbler-Probe am nächsten Donnerstag verläuft noch hitziger als gewöhnlich; alle sind gestresst von den Schularbeiten und Wes` Vorschlag, sich auf die Nationals vorzubereiten (für die sie sich doch gar nicht qualifiziert haben) nur um die Disziplin zu verbessern, kommt nur sehr schlecht an. Trents Gesicht nimmt einen beunruhigenden Purpurfarbton an, als stünde er kurz vor einem Schlaganfall und Kurts Hand zuckt schon zu seiner Tasche, um sein Handy zu suchen, damit er den Notruf wählen kann. Aber glücklicherweise kommt es zu keinem medizinischen Notfall.

Der Rat muss sich in aller Form entschuldigen, um wieder Ruhe in die Runde zu bringen und irgendwie springt dabei für Blaine mal wieder ein Solo heraus. Der Grund dafür wird Kurt aber nicht wirklich klar. In Anbetracht der 'aufregenden' Altersheim-Auftritte, die vor ihnen liegen brauchen sie eigentlich nicht zwingend neue Songs.

Als das Meeting beendet ist, erörtert Blaine mit David und Thad noch die jeweiligen Verdienste von Jennifer Lopez und Kelly Rowland und Kurt packt schon mal seine Sachen zusammen. Er streicht das Revers seines Blazers glatt, bedenkt einen Moment die Leidenschaft in Blaines Argumentation und entscheidet, dass das noch den ganzen Abend dauern kann.

Sanft legt er eine Hand auf Blaines Schulter und ist stolz, dass die Berührung nur ein ganz leichtes Ziehen in seinem Magen verursacht, kaum genug um es wirklich zu beachten. „Entschuldigt mich“, sagt er zu der Gruppe und dann direkt an Blaine gewandt: „Ich mach mich jetzt auf den Weg. Ruf mich später an.“

Kurt erwartet, dass Blaine einverstanden ist und ihn verabschiedet, aber der sagt stattdessen, „Nein, warte“, und streckt Kurt seine Hand hin, mit der Handfläche nach oben. Kurt starrt sie einen Moment lang an. Das Zimmer ist voller Warbler, Blaine inmitten einer leidenschaftlichen Unterhaltung, und doch steht er einfach da mit ausgestreckter Hand und wartet auf Kurt. Sein Gesichtsausdruck, zunächst noch hoffnungsvoll, verändert sich und wirkt zunehmend verletzt, als Kurt nur weiter auf die Hand starrt, sehr wohl bewusst, dass aller Augen auf sie gerichtet sind.

Langsam legt Kurt seine Hand in Blaines. Er ist sich nicht wirklich sicher, was Blaine beabsichtigt, aber er kann sich dieser auffordernden Geste nicht entziehen und Blaine entspannt sich sofort, lächelt und wendet sich wieder an David und Thad.

„Ich sage nur, es gibt einen Grund, dass J.Lo ein Superstar ist, aber es braucht weit mehr Courage einen Alleingang zu wagen, wenn du damit rechnen musst, dass du immer im Schatten deiner früheren Band-Kolleginnen stehen wirst.“, sagt Blaine. „Ich finde, wir sollten Kelly machen.“

„J.Lo hat eine bessere Wirkung auf das Publikum“, sagt David.

„Wir könnten ein Medley machen“, schlägt Thad vor.

„Ein Medley von _J.Lo,_ “ sagt David bestimmt.

Thad verdreht die Augen.“Du denkst ja nur, dass sie besser aussieht.“

Blaine spannt die Schultern an und holt tief Luft für seine Argumentation und Kurt schaut verstohlen auf die Uhrzeit auf seinem Handy. Er hat noch eine Menge zu Lesen heute Abend. Er fragt sich, wie lange er hier noch stehen muss, wie ein Hündchen an der Leine, bevor er gehen kann, „Lasst uns morgen darüber reden“, sagt Blaine da, anstatt die Diskussion fortzuführen.

Kurt blinzelt überrascht.

„Aber --“, beginnt David.

„Ich bringe Kurt jetzt zu seinem Auto“, sagt Blaine und obwohl ihm das einen verwunderten Blick von David und ein süffisantes Grinsen von Thad einbringt, drückt er nur Kurts Hand und zieht ihn aus dem Zimmer.

„Du hättest nicht gehen müssen“, sagt Kurt als sie den Hof erreicht haben. „Ich kann sehr wohl alleine zu meinem Auto gehen.“

Blaine lacht. „Ich weiß, aber ich möchte gerne. Das ist eine meiner Lieblingszeiten des Tages.“

„Du verabschiedest dich gern von mir?“ fragt Kurt.

„Nein“, sagt Blaine sanft und schüttelt den Kopf als würde Kurt etwas sehr offensichtliches übersehen. „Ich mag es fünf Minuten _mehr_ Zeit mit dir zu verbringen.“

Diese Erklärung klingt so schnulzig und albern, aber dennoch spürt Kurt, wie er ein wenig errötet vor Vergnügen. Er hält Blaines Hand ganz fest und lässt auch nicht los, als er sich an seinem Auto zu ihm hinüberlehnt und ihn um einiges länger küsst, als nur mal eben fünf Minuten.

*** * ***

 

Kurt hätte nicht gedacht, dass es möglich wäre, Blaine noch öfter zu sehen, als zu der Zeit, bevor sie miteinander gingen, aber jetzt scheint er einfach _überall_ zu sein. Er wartet morgens auf dem Parkplatz, lehnt neben der Tür zu Kurts Klassenraum, sitzt in Freistunden und beim Mittagessen neben ihm, tanzt bei den Warbler Proben um ihn herum und winkt ihm zum Abschied, wenn er ihn am Ende des Tages zu seinem Auto bringt.

Nicht, dass Kurt sich beklagen würde, denn er liebt es Blaine zu sehen, aber es bedeutet auch, dass er es nicht schafft seinen Alltag zu meistern, ohne sich ständig ein wenig überwältigt zu fühlen. Das war immer schon so, aber jetzt ist es so viel schlimmer als vorher. Mit Blaine zusammen zu sein ist ein bisschen so, als würde man direkt in die Sonne schauen, nur ohne die Gefahr von Netzhautverbrennung oder Falten durch UV-Strahlen-bedingte vorzeitige Hautalterung; nichts in Kurts Leben scheint heller, und wenn er sich von Blaine verabschiedet hat, bleiben für eine Weile Blaine-förmige Schatten in Kurts Sichtfeld zurück, bevor sich seine Augen wieder an das normale Licht der Welt gewöhnt haben. Und dann, gerade wenn er sich wieder daran gewöhnt hat, ohne Blaine zu sein, taucht er ganz unerwartet wieder an seiner Seite auf, in der Bücherei oder auf dem Treppenabsatz über ihm im hinteren Treppenhaus und alles andere fällt in tiefe Schatten. Es stört Kurt nicht wirklich, aber er ist so daran gewöhnt größtenteils alleine durchs Leben zu gehen, ohne helles Licht und dieses alberne Flattern im Bauch, dass es ihn ziemlich ablenkt und verunsichert.

Dennoch, auch wenn Kurt gelegentlich einen Umweg zum Unterricht nimmt und die Bücherei vermeidet nur um sich selbst zu beweisen, dass es ihm gelingt, meistens gibt er seinem Wunsch Blaine zu sehen nach und sonnt sich in seinem Licht. Warum sollte er auch nicht? Er hat einen festen Freund, und nicht einfach irgendeinen Freund, sondern _Blaine_ , der charmant ist, witzig, talentiert, sanft, aufmerksam und manchmal liebenswert albern. Blaine ist ein Mensch, dem Andere zu Füßen liegen – oder, sie würden, wenn er bessere Songs aussuchen würde, wenn er ihnen ein Ständchen bringt – aber er mag _Kurt_. Und das ist eine völlig angemessene Entschuldigung für Kurts Wunsch nach Sonnenbädern.

Als also nach Kurts letzter Unterrichtsstunde Blaine schon im Flur steht und sich mit einer Lehrerin unterhält, da lächelt ihn Kurt einfach nur an und wartet mit Vergnügen bis Blaine damit fertig ist sie um den Finger zu wickeln.

„Hallo“, sagt er, als Blaine zu ihm rüber kommt.

„Hallo. Wie war der Unterricht?“ fragt Blaine. Sie laufen nebeneinander her zu den Ausgangstüren.

„Lehrreich“, sagt Kurt, denn es sind Lehrer in der Nähe. „Und deine Freistunde?“

„Langweilig.“

Kurt hebt eine Augenbraue und Blaine grinst.

„Also gut, sie war super. Jeff und ich haben im Hof Frisbee gespielt.“

„Schade, dass ich das verpasst habe“, sagt Kurt trocken, obwohl der Gedanke, wie Blaine hemdsärmelig durch die Gegend rennt, sehr reizvoll ist.

„Jedenfalls, mein Zimmerkumpel hat heute Nachmittag ein Auswärtsspiel, also dachte ich, du hättest vielleicht Lust ein wenig mit mir abzuhängen“, sagt Blaine beiläufig, so als wäre eine ganze Stunde alleine in seinem Zimmer vor der Probe nicht so ziemlich ihr größter Wunsch zur Zeit.

Kurt wäre gern der schüchterne Flirttyp, der seinen Freund immer auf eine Armeslänge Abstand hält, in hoffnungsvoller Erwartung auf ein kleines bisschen Aufmerksamkeit, aber er hat sehr schnell festgestellt, dass er das nicht länger als eine Minute lang durchhält. Stattdessen sagt er nur, „Okay“, und versucht nicht allzu sehr zu grinsen.

Blaine nimmt seine Hand, lächelt zurück und sie gehen zu seinem Zimmer.

Sie tun noch nicht einmal so, als hätten sie irgendetwas anderes vor, als herumzuknutschen; Noch bevor die Tür ganz zu ist, streift Blaine seine Schuhe ab und zieht den Blazer aus, während Kurt noch seine Tasche abstellt. Dann schließt er Kurt in seine Arme und zieht ihn aufs Bett.

„Oh, du bist auch hier“, sagt er leise als sie sich nebeneinander ausgestreckt haben.

Das alles ist immer noch so neu, dass Kurt kaum genug Luft bekommt, um zu antworten. Er hat im Laufe der letzten Monate viele Male neben Blaine auf dessen Bett gesessen, wenn sie zusammen gelernt oder einen Film angesehen haben, oder auch einfach nur geredet, aber so nah beieinander zu liegen, ihre Körper nur wenige Zentimeter entfernt voneinander, während ihr Atem sich vermischt, ist etwas völlig anderes.

Blaine sieht ihn eine ganze Minute lang nur an, berührt Kurts Mundwinkel mit seinem Daumen und schaut ihm in die Augen. So wunderbar das auch ist, Kurt fühlt sich unangenehm entblößt. Er vertraut Blaine, dass er liebevoll ist, was auch immer er sieht, aber Kurt kennt seine eigenen intensiven Gefühle für Blaine, hat sie so lange schon gekannt, und er weiß nicht, was er hier preisgibt. Er ist daran nicht gewöhnt.

Die zarte Bewegung von Blaines Daumen auf seiner Lippe löst in Kurt eine fast schmerzliche Sehnsucht aus, nicht nur körperlich – sondern mehr noch. Sie löst Gefühle aus und es ist wunderbar und gefährlich zugleich. Er braucht etwas anderes, etwas, dass ihm Sicherheit vermittelt, ihm nicht das Gefühl gibt am Rand eines Abgrunds zu stehen, etwas das einen Sinn ergibt. „Blaine, küss mich“, flüstert er. Er könnte die Entfernung selbst überwinden, aber die wenigen Zentimeter fühlen sich an wie Meilen.

„In einer Minute.“

„Jetzt“, verlangt Kurt, so streng, wie er kann, denn in einer Minute wird er anfangen zu zittern und dann wird Blaine ihm Fragen stellen, anstatt ihn zu küssen. „Oder ich werde die Sache selbst in die Hand nehmen.“

„Oder die Lippen? Das geht ja gar nicht.“ Blaines Mund verzieht sich zu einem Lächeln, er lehnt sich vor und ist endlich dort, wo Kurt ihn so dringend braucht. Der Kuss beruhigt seine Nerven ein wenig und gibt ihm etwas, worauf er sich konzentrieren kann. Wenn er Blaine küsst, gibt es keinen Grund sich Sorgen zu machen, denn dann ist alles andere egal. Es ist solch ein Klischee, aber es ist wahr, denn Blaine küsst ihn und küsst, macht diese unbeschreiblichen Töne wenn ihre Zungen sich berühren oder Kurts Finger die warme Haut an seiner Kehle streichelt, und Kurt möchte an nichts anderes denken. Er kann einfach nur _sein_.

Er ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass er lächelt während sich ihre Münder berühren, aber es ist einfach perfekt. Er hat das Bedürfnis irgendwo zuzupacken und sich festzuhalten, aber er will dem nicht nachgeben und hält seine Berührungen ganz leicht und zart. Er will die Kontrolle behalten über jeden Teil seines Körpers. Er will in der Lage sein alles zu genießen.

Es ist wunderbar sich so nahe zu sein, willkommen zu sein in den Armen eines Anderen, in der Lage zu sein die Finger gegen Blaines Taille zu pressen und als Gegenreaktion ein Schaudern oder einen intensiven Kuss zu erhalten. Er fürchtet sich fast seine Hand noch weiter zu bewegen, denn das hier ist schon so berauschend. Blaines Körper fühlt sich so unglaublich gut an, dass es Kurts Inneres in Aufruhr bringt, aber mehr noch, dass er das alles überhaupt erleben kann… Ihm stockt der Atem und es braucht seine ganze Kraft das Zittern seiner Hand zu unterdrücken, als er an Blaines Seite liegt. Er hat das alles so sehr gewollt. Er hat Blaine so sehr gewollt. Es ist fast zu viel.

„Du kannst mich berühren, Kurt; ich bin nicht zerbrechlich“, haucht ihm Blaine ins Ohr und streichelt seine Wange mit der Nase.

 _Aber ICH könnte zerbrechen_ , denkt Kurt, als seine Hand über Blaines kräftigen Rücken nach oben streicht und er fühlt wie die Welt um ihn herum in Schräglage gerät ob dieses Wunders. Aber er weiß, dass es nicht wahr ist. Mobbing und Einsamkeit haben ihn nicht zerbrechen können. Dann wird es Freude erst recht nicht schaffen.

 

*** * ***

 

 Kurt merkt sehr schnell, dass Blaine es liebt ein Gentleman zu sein. Er hält Türen auf, geht im Flur oder auf dem Gehweg an der Innenseite, so dass Kurt nicht von Passanten angerempelt wird, er bestellt sogar Kurts Kaffee im Lima Bean, obwohl das nicht grundsätzlich etwas Neues ist. Es würde ihn nicht wundern, wenn Blaine ihm die Hand reichen würde, um ihm aus dem Auto zu helfen, oder den Aufzugknopf für ihn drückte, wenn er die Gelegenheit dazu hätte. Blaines gute Manieren haben ihn immer schon beeindruckt, deshalb hat er eigentlich keinen Grund zum Klagen, bis auf die Tatsache, dass es schon etwas seltsam ist, wenn jemand dir jede einzelne Tür aufhält. Sicherlich ist das auch für ein Mädchen komisch. Aber er _ist_ kein Mädchen. Er hat niemals von jemandem erwartet, ihm die Tür aufzuhalten, zumindest nicht _jedes Mal,_ und er ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass mit jemandem zu gehen, ihn nicht die Beweglichkeit seiner Arme gekostet hat.

Kurt versucht es als, zwar etwas nervige aber eigentlich doch charmante Angewohnheit Blaines herunterzuspielen, so wie seine Tendenz auf Möbelstücke zu springen oder seltsam proportionierte Tiere aus Strohhalmen zu falten. Das sind eben Dinge, die Blaine einfach tut. Er verzieht beim Singen sein Gesicht, gerät ins Schwärmen über Teenie-Pop Songs und er hält Türen auf. Es _ist_ liebenswert. Gelegentlich macht Kurts Herz sogar einen kleinen Sprung, so wie beim allerersten Mal, denn er fühlt sich schon als etwas Besonderes, weil Blaine sich so für ihn ins Zeug legt.

Aber trotz all seiner Bemühungen nervt es ihn doch mehr und mehr, besonders dann, wenn es aussieht, als würde Kurt als erster die Tür erreichen und Blaine plötzlich übereifrig nach vorne stürzt, nur um sie selbst zu öffnen. Eigentlich soll es eine nette Geste sein, aber tatsächlich ist es ärgerlich. Vielleicht sogar ein bisschen erniedrigend. In dieser Beziehung ist er _nicht_ das Mädchen, und selbst wenn er eins wäre, könnte er diese verdammte Tür sehr wohl selbst aufmachen. Kurt fühlt sich seltsam verbunden mit Gloria Steinem _(Anmk. d.Übersetzerin: amerikanische Frauenrechtlerin, vergleichbar mit Alice Schwarzer)._

Er nimmt die Sache selbst in die Hand und versucht ganz bewusst seine langen Beine zu seinem Vorteil zu nutzen um als Erster die Türen zu erreichen. Aber jedes Mal wird er trotz seiner Bemühungen fast umgerempelt und schließlich gibt er das Experiment auf. Blaine ist ganz klar auf einer Mission.

Kurt erduldet es also mehrere Wochen lang, bis er es eines Montagnachmittags einfach nicht mehr aushält und mitten auf dem Weg zur Bibliothek plötzlich stehen bleibt. Blaine, der schon ein paar Schritte vorausgegangen ist, um die Tür zu erreichen, dreht sich um und schaut ihn verwundert an.

„Wenn du diese Tür anfasst, dann gehst du da am besten anschließend auch unverzüglich durch“, sagt Kurt zu ihm.

Blaine blinzelt verwirrt. „Ähm…was?“

„Ich kann meine Türen sehr wohl selbst aufmachen, Blaine.“

„Okay“, sagt Blaine langsam. Er schiebt die Hände in seine Manteltaschen und runzelt die Stirn. „Ich habe nie das Gegenteil behauptet.“

„Und doch öffnest du jede einzelne Tür für mich, so als hätte ich bei einem schrecklichen Unfall beide Arme verloren. Gestern hast du sie mir sogar aus der Hand gerissen. Sie hätte mich fast ins Gesicht getroffen.“

Blaines Augen weiten sich in einer Mischung aus Betroffenheit und Belustigung. Die Betroffenheit gewinnt die Oberhand und er sagt: „Ich versuche nur galant zu sein.“

„Es gibt einen Unterschied zwischen galant sein und einfach nur nervig.“

„Es ärgert dich, dass ich dir die Türen aufhalte?“ fragt Blaine.

„Meistens, ja.“

Blaine seufzt und lässt den Blick über den Campus schweifen. „Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich in romantischen Dingen nicht gut bin“, sagt er, und Kurt wird klar, dass es hier um sehr viel mehr geht, als nur seinen Ärger über‘s Türen aufhalten.

„Ich habe kein Problem mit deinen romantischen Fähigkeiten“, sagt Kurt ein bisschen sanfter.

„Offensichtlich doch.“ Blaine macht eine frustrierte Handbewegung zur Bibliothekstür vor ihnen.

„Nein, das ist –“ Kurt unterbricht sich und versucht das eigentliche Problem besser in Worte zu fassen, denn wenn sie das jetzt schon ausdiskutieren, dann muss er das Thema richtig zur Sprache bringen. „Du bist nicht der einzige Mann in dieser Beziehung.“

Das lässt Blaine aufhorchen, er dreht Kurt den Kopf wieder zu. „Was? Das weiß ich doch.“

„Und dennoch zwingt mich deine Tendenz zur Ritterlichkeit in eine weibliche Rolle. Als nächstes wirst du wahrscheinlich deinen Mantel über einer Pfütze ausbreiten oder mir die Bücher tragen wollen.“

„Als würdest du mich meinen Mantel ruinieren lassen.“

„Das hängt vom Mantel ab; es könnte ein Gnadentod sein.“ Kurt denkt darüber nach, was Blaine _nicht_ gesagt hat. „Die Sache mit den Büchern streitest du nicht ab?“

Blaine macht ein zerknirschtes Gesicht, als wäre er ertappt. „Ich war mir ziemlich sicher, du würdest mich auslachen, wenn ich dich frage.“

„Warum solltest du mir meine Bücher tragen?“

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich bin so erzogen. Als fester Freund macht man das so.“

Kurt schaut ihn fassungslos an. „Blaine. Ich bin auch _dein_ Freund.“

„Ich weiß“, sagt Blaine, offensichtlich verwirrt.

„Ist es dir je in den Sinne gekommen, dass _Ich_ manche dieser Dinge auch gern machen würde? Vielleicht würde ich auch gern mal _Dir_ die Tür aufhalten?“

Blaine öffnet den Mund und schließt ihn wieder. „Ich – Oh.“

Blaine schaut so schuldbewusst drein, dass Kurt lachen muss. „Ja, oh.“

„Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte einfach nur ein guter Freund sein.“

„Ich weiß.“ Kurt kommt einen Schritt näher und berührt Blaines Arm. Das erleichterte Lächeln, das er dafür erhält löst eine Gänsehaut bei ihm aus. „Und das bist du auch. Aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, selbst wenn ich ein Mädchen _wäre_ , wäre ich ziemlich genervt, dass du mir nicht zumindest ab und zu zutraust auch mal _dir_ die Tür aufhalten zu können.“

„Dann ist die Ritterlichkeit also nicht aus der Mode; es geht nur um Chancengleichheit?“

„Ganz genau.“

Blaine lächelt noch breiter. „Das geht für mich in Ordnung.“

„Wunderbar. Obwohl ich eine Grenze ziehe _meinen_ Mantel über eine Pfütze zu legen“, sagt Kurt und zupft seinen Schal zurecht. „Das wäre keine Ritterlichkeit mehr, sondern geistesgestört.“

Blaine schaut auf seine Füße bevor er den Blick wieder auf Kurt richtet. „Also, wenn – ich meine, ich habe darüber nachgedacht dich einzuladen. Also, eine richtige Verabredung, wo ich vorher alles plane und dich abhole und zahle und all so was. Das wäre in Ordnung, oder?“

Kurt braucht eine Minute, um zu antworten, ihm bleibt die Luft weg. Sein _Freund_ möchte mit ihm _ausgehen,_ eine richtige _Verabredung;_ das ist nicht nur eine ganz andere Welt, als die, in der sich sein Leben noch vor wenigen Wochen abspielte, als er nicht im Traum damit gerechnet hatte, dass irgendetwas in der Art geschehen könnte, bevor er aufs College wechseln würde. Nein, was noch viel wichtiger ist – er hat _nichts zum Anziehen_. Dann räuspert er sich und sagt: „Nur wenn ich dich auch irgendwann mal ausführen darf.“

Blaine sieht genauso erfreut aus, wie Kurt sich fühlt, und er nickt sofort. „Aber klar doch.“

„Dann wäre das in Ordnung.“ Um ehrlich zu sein, wäre es _großartig_. Sie werden miteinander _ausgehen._ Kurt geht in Gedanken schon eine Million Ideen durch, die meisten drehen sich um die Garderobe.

„Ich glaube, dass wir das richtig gut hinkriegen werden“, sagt Blaine, und Kurt grinst ihn zustimmend an.

„Also gut. Fangen wir an. Darf ich?“ Kurt zeigt zur Tür.

„Auf jeden Fall.“

Kurt genießt die Freiheit auf die Tür zuzugehen und sie zu öffnen, ohne fürchten zu müssen, umgerannt zu werden und er hält sie auf, bis Blaine durchgegangen ist. Blaine lächelt ihm über die Schulter zu und Kurts Herz macht einen kleinen Hüpfer.

Oh, ja, wir werden das richtig gut hinkriegen.

 

*** * ***

 

„Und dann hat Mr. Schue das Stück aufgeteilt und die Hälfte des Texts Rachel gegeben, zusätzlich zu dem, den sie sowieso schon hatte“, seufzt Tina als sie sich an einem Tisch im Lima Bean auf den Stuhl gegenüber von Kurt setzt. „Ich habe es so satt, um jedes Solo kämpfen zu müssen.“

„Immerhin bekommst du von Zeit zu Zeit ein Solo, im Gegenteil zu manch Anderen von uns“, sagt Kurt und schaut mit einem vielsagenden Stirnrunzeln zu Blaine.

Blaine stupst seinen Arm an.“ Heh, wir hatten ein Duett. Bei den Regionals und überhaupt.“

Kurt muss lachen, aber er sagt zu Tina: „Ich weiß wie du dich fühlst. Mr. Schues Methoden sind bestenfalls unlogisch. Du musst einfach weiterkämpfen, denn du weißt, dass Rachel das auch tun wird.“

„Das werde ich“, antwortet sie.

„Was ist mit dir?“ fragt Blaine Mike.

„Wie, was mit mir ist?“ fragt Mike.

„Musst du mit Finn und Sam um Solos kämpfen?“

Mike reißt die Augen auf und schüttelt den Kopf. Er hebt seinen Becher hoch, als könnte er sich dahinter verstecken. „Ich möchte kein Solo.“

„Du möchtest kein Solo?“ Blaine spricht die Worte aus, als wären sie in einer für ihn fremden Sprache. Kurt nimmt an, dass sie es in Blaines Welt auch sind, nicht dass Kurt nicht auch jedes Solo haben wollen würde.

„Mike singt nicht wirklich gerne“, sagt Tina. „Er denkt, er kann es nicht.“

„Ich kann es auch nicht“, sagt Mike.

„Doch, du kannst“, sagt Tina.

„Jeder kann singen“, beharrt Blaine.

Mike schüttelt wieder den Kopf. “Nein, es ist in Ordnung. Ich bin glücklich, wenn ich tanze.“

Blaine stellt seinen Kaffe ab, stützt die Arme auf den Tisch und lehnt sich zu Mike vor. „Mach dich nicht schlechter, als du bist“, sagt er. „Ich weiß, dass es ein paar unglaubliche Talente bei den New Directions gibt, aber das heißt nicht, dass du dich dort nicht behaupten kannst. Ich habe dich tanzen sehen, Mike. Du hast den Rhythmus und das musikalische Talent im Blut. Du kannst singen. Du weißt es nur nicht.“

„Das sage ich ihm auch immer“, sagt Tina.

„Ich – “, fängt Mike an.

„Vertrau mir“, sagt Blaine mit seiner Mentoren-Stimme und Kurt lacht leise und wendet sich wieder Tina zu.

„Bis wir nach Hause gehen, wird Mike genauso wild auf ein Solo sein, wie Rachel“, sagt er zu ihr. „Blaine ist auf einer Mission.“

Tina beobachtet Blaine ein oder zwei Minuten lang, wie er Mike einen ernsthaften und leidenschaftlichen Vortrag hält und sagt dann: „Irgendwie ist das richtig lieb von ihm.“

Kurt zuckt die Schultern, obwohl er ihr zustimmen muss. Blaine schießt zwar manchmal etwas über sein Ziel hinaus, aber eigentlich will er jeden immer zur Bestform bringen. „Aber nur, weil Mike ihm nicht _seine_ Solos wegnehmen wird.“

Tina lacht. „So schlecht ist er nun auch wieder nicht.“

„Du hast ja keine Ahnung. Er kann richtig ausflippen, das ist kein Vergleich zu Rachel. Rumschreien, fluchen Sachen zerdeppern. Einmal ist ihm sogar eine Haarsträhne dabei verrutscht.“ Er lächelt Blaine liebevoll an, der keine Ahnung hat, wie er da gerade verleumdet wird.

„Ich glaube dir kein Wort“, sagt Tina.

Kurt nippt an seinem Kaffee und löst seinen Blick von Blaines hübschem Profil. „ Ich weiß, der Haar-Kommentar ging einen Schritt zu weit. Nein, er ist keine Drama-Queen. Er schafft es einfach, jeden um den kleinen Finger zu wickeln, um ihm genau das zu geben, was er will.“ _Sogar mich_ , denkt er.

Tina ergreift Kurts Hand und sagt sanft: „Ich mag ihn, Kurt.“ Sie drückt sie leicht, als wolle sie ihn ermutigen.

Er versucht seine Überraschung nicht zu zeigen. Natürlich hat er während der vergangenen Monate seinen Freunden gegenüber seinem Herzen Luft gemacht, wegen des Auf-und-Ab ihrer Freundschaft und Nicht-Beziehung, aber er hat nicht wirklich mit ihrer Anerkennung zu der ganzen Sache gerechnet. Er weiß natürlich, dass sie ihn unterstützen, aber er hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie _sie beide, als Paar_ unterstützen. Seltsam, dass ihm das nie in den Sinn gekommen ist. Es fühlt sich überraschend gut an.

Kurt betrachtet Blaine, der immer noch nach vorn gelehnt auf seinem Stuhl sitzt, die Augen auf Mikes Gesicht gerichtet, während sie sich unterhalten. Sein Bein aber hat er unterm Tisch vom Knie bis zum Knöchel fest an Kurts gepresst. Er scheint voll konzentriert auf Mike und ihr Gesprächsthema, aber ein Teil von ihm gehört ganz klar Kurt.

„Ich mag ihn auch“, gibt Kurt genauso leise zurück.

Tina drückt seine Hand erneut und lächelt übers ganze Gesicht, und Kurt muss zurück lächeln.

 

*** * ***   
  


 

Kurt ist begeistert, als er feststellt, dass Blaine es liebt geküsst zu werden. Nicht, dass Kurt nicht gerne küssen würde, denn es hat sich herausgestellt, dass es mit der richtigen Person wirklich eine wunderschöne Sache ist, aber Blaine _liebt_ es. Vielleicht hätte Kurt schon Verdacht schöpfen sollen, als Blaine sein betrunken-rummachen-mit-Rachel so genossen hatte, aber es ist etwas ganz anderes jemandem dabei zuzuschauen, als es selbst zu erleben, als die andere Hälfte eines Paares. Blaine versinkt darin und scheint zufrieden zu sein stundenlang Kurts Mund zu erforschen. Er hält Kurt ganz nah und haucht mit einem leisen Seufzer Küsse auf seine Lippen, aber meisten küsst und küsst er einfach nur, bis ihre Münder ganz müde davon sind, bis sie gezwungenermaßen aufhören müssen.

Offensichtlich gefällt Kurt dieser Plan sehr gut, bis auf die Tatsache, dass Küssen nicht genug ist. Kurt würde nie von sich behaupten, dass es die Berührung _an sich_ ist, nach der er sich verzehrt, aber Blaine nahe zu sein ist so ganz anders, als seinen Vater zu umarmen, oder sich neben Mercedes aufs Bett zu kuscheln, wenn sie Filme anschauen. Kurt möchte mehr berühren, als nur Blaines Mund. Nicht nur, weil es Blaine ist, was wiederum alle möglichen neuen Gefühle erzeugt, sondern weil Blaine es mag, wenn Kurt ihn berührt, und er nur zu gern bereit ist Kurt komplett freie Hand zu lassen. Diese Freiheit ist aufregend, ein Ausmaß an Vertrauen und Begehren ihm gegenüber, das Kurt vorher noch nie hatte erfahren dürfen. Es ist erregend. Es ist berauschend. Die Macht, die er da in Händen hält macht ihn ein klein bisschen kirre. Also nutzt Kurt jede Gelegenheit Blaines Haar zu berühren, seine Hals zu küssen, ein paar Knöpfe an seinem Hemd zu öffnen und seine Nase in der warmen Haut dort zu vergraben. Er umfasst Blaines Wange, zeichnet seinen Haaransatz nach. Er streichelt Blaines Arme entlang nach oben und über seinen Brustkorb wieder hinab. Er presst die Finger fest in Blaines Rücken um zu spüren, wie sich die Muskeln dort bewegen. Er macht es, weil er es liebt und weil er es _kann_.

Blaine erwidert das, denn er ist ein williger Partner, aber er drängt nicht. Seine Hände bewegen sich respektvoll, wenn er Kurt streichelt , während er Kurt die Gelegenheit gibt, alles zu tun, was er mag. Kurt hat nichts dagegen, denn Blaines Reaktionen auf seine Berührungen lassen ihn spüren, dass Blaine mehr als glücklich ist mit all der Aufmerksamkeit, die Kurt ihm schenkt.

Erst wenn sie beide schon ganz außer Atem sind, geschieht es manchmal, dass auch Blaine selbst etwas forscher wird, wie am Sonntagnachmittag auf Kurts Bett, als seine Eltern eine Weile weg sind. Blaine rollt sich halb auf Kurt und drückt ihn in die Mattratze, was sich ganz anders anfühlt als alles bisherige aber auf eine gute Weise. Blaine ist fest und stark, und Kurt fühlt sich ein wenig benommen, wie gut Blaines Gewicht sich auf seiner Brust anfühlt und wie warm sein Mund ist direkt an Kurts Ohr. Er fragt sich, wie er hatte leben können, bevor er all das fühlte, wobei, wahrscheinlich war das nicht wirklich leben gewesen. Es ist nicht nur die körperliche Empfindung allein, wenn auch überwältigend, sondern es ist die Tatsache, dass Blaine _ihn will_. Blaine will, dass Kurt ihn berührt, genauso wie er ihn berühren möchte. Es füllt Kurts Herz mit purer Freude und raubt ihm den Atem.

Aber natürlich ruiniert Blaine diesen Augenblick sofort wieder, als er an Kurts Kragen zupft und sagt: „Ich hasse deine Kleider.“

Ehe er sich versieht, steht Kurt neben dem Bett. Er starrt Blaine an und ihm ist speiübel.

Blaine stützt sich auf seinen Ellbogen und starrt zurück mit dunklen, glasigen Augen. „Heh !“ Er streckt die Hand nach Kurt aus, aber der geht einen weiteren Schritt zurück.

„ _Was_ war das?“ Kurt versucht ganz ruhig zu atmen und redet sich ein, dass er sicherlich nur etwas missverstanden hat, aber er weiß, dass es nicht so ist. Diese schrecklichen Worte werden ihn wahrscheinlich die nächsten paar Jahre in seinen Albträumen verfolgen. Das ist eine Beleidigung. Das ist Verrat. Das ist eine Ablehnung, die nicht nur ihn betrifft sonder alles, was ihm lieb und teuer ist.

„Was?“, fragt Blaine

„Du hasst meine Kleider?“, Kurt unterdrückt seine Tränen. Er wird deswegen nicht weinen. Das wird er nicht. Wenn er Blaine so gründlich falsch eingeschätzt hat, dann verdient er Kurts Tränen nicht. Er verdient Kurts Mitleid, denn es ist ganz klar, dass er nicht weiß, wovon er spricht und er wird für den Rest seines Lebens an uninspirierten Kaufhausketten-Trends festhalten. Seines langen, langen Lebens ohne Kurt.

„Ja. _Nein._ Nein!“ Blaine setzt sich auf und schaut sich in Kurts Zimmer um, als versuche er sich daran zu erinnern, wo er ist. Er atmet tief ein und fährt fort: „Nein, ich hasse nicht deine Kleider. Ich liebe es, wie du dich anziehst.“ Er deutet auf Kurts Outfit, das wie immer spektakulär ist. „Dein Stil ist tadellos und vollkommen du selbst.“

„Warum sagst du dann etwas so schreckliches?“ fragt Kurt, denn auch dieser schnelle Rückzieher macht nicht ungeschehen, was Blaine vorher gesagt hat.

„Ich hab‘ nicht nachgedacht“, erklärt Blaine und sieht etwas verzweifelt aus. „So habe ich das nicht gemeint. Wirklich, Kurt.“

Kurt verschränkt die Arme über der Brust. „Und wie _hast_ du es gemeint?“

Blaine erhebt sich langsam vom Bett und kommt auf ihn zu. „Ich liebe deine Kleider“, sagt er leise und streicht mit einem Finger zögernd Kurts Hals hinab. Es fühlt sich wunderbar an, aber Kurt lässt sich nicht ablenken. Es gibt Wichtigeres im Moment. „Es gefällt mir nicht, wie deine Fliege über deine Tugend wacht.“ Blaine tippt sie an. Kurt spürt, wie sie leicht verrutscht und greift sofort danach, um sie wieder gerade zu richten.

Blaine ergreift seine Hand und sagt mit großem Ernst: „Ich will dich nicht drängen, oder versuchen Druck auszuüben, oder weiter gehen, als einer von uns zu gehen bereit ist. Aber zumindest aus meiner Sicht wäre es ganz nett, wenn ich wenigstens einen Blick auf dein Schlüsselbein erhaschen könnte.“

Kurt legt seine andere Hand auf seine Brust, genau auf die fragliche Stelle, die da unter dem Stoff seines Hemdes verborgen ist. „Ich wollte einfach nur gut aussehen.“ Er hat heute Morgen 20 Minuten nur damit verbracht, die perfekte Krawatte für dieses Hemd herauszusuchen, und selbst seine Socken greifen die Farbakzente darin wieder auf. Nicht dass er seine Stiefel ausgezogen hätte, aber das sind nun mal wichtige Details. Blaine sieht ihn so oft in seiner Dalton-Uniform, dass es umso entscheidender ist, dass jedes noch so kleine Teil seines Outfits perfekt ist, wenn er denn nun schon mal etwas anderes tragen kann, als den navyblauen Blazer.

„Und das tust du auch“, beharrt Blaine. „Du siehst immer gut aus.“ Seine Augen fixieren Kurts Gesicht, während seine Hand Kurts Arm entlang streicht bis zum Ärmelaufschlag. Langsam löst er Kurts Manschettenknopf, er gehört zu einem antiken Paar, das Kurt letzte Woche entdeckt hat. Die abstrakten Art-Deco Initialen darauf sind K und B, und Kurt hat sich extra ein Hemd mit Umschlagmanschette gekauft um sie tragen zu können, wovon Blaine allerdings nichts weiß. Kurt ist sich nicht sicher, ob er diese Mode-marotten mit ihm teilen soll. Er schaut zu, wie Blaine den Manschettenknopf vorsichtig auf dem Nachttisch ablegt und versichert sich, dass er nicht in Gefahr ist herunter zu fallen und verloren zu gehen, bevor er wieder auf Blaines Hand schaut.

„Aber ich schäme mich nicht zuzugeben, dass ich dich gerne ansehe“, fährt Blaine fort. „Ich mag es, dich zu berühren.“

Blaines Finger sind warm auf seiner Hand und die Berührung seiner rauen Fingerkuppen vibriert durch Kurts Venen bis tief in seinen Körper hinein. „Daran hatte ich gar nicht gedacht“, sagt Kurt. Er hat Kleidung nie als Hindernis angesehen, zumindest nicht in der Weise, dass sie zum _Problem_ werden könnte. Andererseits war auch niemand zuvor daran interessiert, was unter der Kleidung ist. Er fühlt, wie seine Welt sich ein klein wenig verändert, als die Fundamente seines Lebens neu gelegt werden.

Blaine schiebt zwei Finger unter Kurts Manschette und ein Schauer überläuft seinen Arm. „Ist das in Ordnung?“

Kurt nickt schwach und sieht, wie Blaines Augen einen noch dunkleren Ton annehmen.

„Wie ist es damit?“, Blaine schiebt Kurts Ärmel ein Stückchen hoch und wartet, sein Mund ganz nah an Kurts Handgelenk. Sein Atem lässt die Haare auf Kurts Arm zu Berge stehen und seine Augen sind voller Fragen.

Kurt ist vollkommen gefesselt von Blaine, aber so leicht wird er das nicht zugeben. Er reckt sein Kinn hoch und sagt so hochmütig, wie er nur kann: „Lass es uns doch herausfinden.“

Blaine grinst zu ihm hoch, als er einen sanften, feuchten Kuss auf die Haut zwischen Kurts geöffneter Ärmelmanschette drückt, und die behutsame Intimität dieses dunklen Haarschopfs, der über seinen Arm gebeugt ist trifft Kurt tief ins Herz. Blaines Mund wandert über seine Haut und Kurt saugt dieses Gefühl in sich auf, bis er glaubt zu zerspringen, Blaine zurück aufs Bett schubst und sein Lachen mit einem Kuss erstickt. Und Blaine lässt es geschehen. Er lässt es geschehen.

 

*** * ***

 

Bereits zum dritten Mal kontrolliert Kurt den Schwung seiner Haartolle im Spiegel der Sonnenblende, bevor er sie endlich umklappt und sich sagt, dass er verrückt ist. Er hat tausende Outfits, sowohl für sich selbst, als auch für andere zusammengestellt und er ist ein Meister darin. Nur weil dieses eine Outfit ein etwas anderes Ziel verfolgt, heißt das nicht, dass es nicht perfekt ist. Sein Hemd ist hervorragend geschnitten, die Ärmel enden gerade so oberhalb des Ellbogens. Es ist tadellos, auch ohne Krawatte.

Obwohl er sich immer angezogen hat, um Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, ist das doch eine ganz neue Art der Aufmerksamkeit, die er noch nie gesucht hatte. Jetzt aber mit Blaine ist das anders. Jetzt fühlt er sich auch mit dieser Art der Aufmerksamkeit sicher. Er will es richtig machen.

Die Minuten verstreichen und er sitzt immer noch im Auto und fummelt an seinem Kragen herum; je länger er sich hier herumdrückt, umso mehr wird er sich verspäten. Also steigt er aus seinem Auto aus, geht auf das Lima Bean zu und versucht zuversichtlich auszusehen; er weiß, dass Blaine auf ihn wartet und er möchte das richtige Bild von sich vermitteln.

Blaine sitzt in der Ecke, zwei Tassen Kaffee vor sich auf dem Tisch und spielt mit seinem Handy. Als er Kurt sieht weiten sich seinen Augen. Er schiebt das Handy schnell in die Tasche und betrachtet ihn von Kopf bis Fuß und Kurts federnder Schritt wirkt plötzlich viel ungezwungener.

„Du bist _unglaublich_ “, sagt Blaine zu ihm und streckt ihm die Hand entgegen, noch bevor er Platz genommen hat. Seine Stimme hat einen heiseren Klang, wie sonst nur nach intensivem Küssen und er hält Kurts Hand ein klein wenig zu fest.

Er scheint hin und weg zu sein und Kurt erforscht seine Augen nach einem Hinweis ob er sich möglicherweise nur verstellt. Denn obwohl er weiß, dass seine Kombination gut aussieht, weiß er doch, dass Blaine auch seine Westen und Fliegen mag. Aber Blaine scheint ehrlich zu sein, wenn die Art und Weise, wie seine Augen an Kurts Armen hängen, und dem Grübchen an seiner Kehle, irgendeine Indikation ist. Kurt ist sich nicht sicher, ob Blaine überhaupt noch blinzelt.

 _Oh._ Kurt lehnt sich entspannt in seinem Stuhl zurück, nicht wenig erleichtert und ziemlich stolz. Er hat gut gewählt. Sehr gut.

„Ich lerne schnell“, sagt er, und ist sehr zufrieden mit sich. Es ist etwas ganz Neues sich nicht nur für sich selbst zurechtzumachen, sondern für seinen Freund. Das heißt nicht, dass er etwas tragen würde, was ihm eigentlich nicht gefällt, aber es gibt ihm eine ganz neue Möglichkeit sich durch die Wahl seiner Kleidung auszudrücken …. und er kann bei Blaine damit ganz neue Reaktionen auslösen.

Blaine muss schlucken und er scheint den Blick nicht abwenden zu können. „Das kann man wohl sagen.“

Kurt erkennt sofort, dass Blaine in ziemlichen Schwierigkeiten ist. Es ist so aufregend. Kurt kann es kaum erwarten.

 

*** * ***

 

Wenn man ein Teenager ist, ist das größte Problem, abgesehen von überbesorgten Eltern und begrenztem Taschengeld für neue Garderobe, dass es keinen wirklich guten, sicheren privaten Ort gibt, an dem man Zeit miteinander verbringen kann. In Kurts Haus stört seine Familie, in Blaines Wohnheim sein Mitbewohner, auf der Dalton sind überall Lehrer, Bibliothekare und Fluraufsicht und überall sonst ist, nun ja, die Öffentlichkeit. Kurt und Blaine versuchen also so viel Zeit, wie nur möglich unter vier Augen zu verbringen, aber dennoch müssen sie ab und zu auch dem Rest der Welt ins Auge blicken.

Kurt hasst es. Natürlich geht er gerne aus, Shoppen ist eine seiner Leidenschaften und Blaine gegenüber in einem Restaurant zu sitzen ist so wunderbar und perfekt, dass sein Herz einen Schlag aussetzt, wenn er nur daran denkt. Aber ganz alleine zu zweit zu sein, ohne irgendjemand anderen in der Nähe zu wissen ist so außergewöhnlich besonders. Abgesehen von der Freiheit sich selbst und den Anderen ganz neu kennenzulernen, löst die Zweisamkeit mit Blaine in Kurt ein Gefühl von Glück und irgendwie auch Sicherheit aus, das er nicht mehr hatte, seit er ein Kind war. Als das Einzige was zählte seine Eltern waren, und die Liebe, die in ihrem Zuhause wohnte. Er hat nicht erwartet diesen inneren Frieden noch einmal finden zu können. Er hatte nicht gedacht, dass es möglich sei. Für Andere vielleicht, aber sicher nicht für ihn. Aber er fühlt diesen Frieden. Es ist wunderbar. Sobald er mit Blaine zusammen ist, fühlt er es, er braucht es nicht 24 Stunden am Tag, aber, wenn er ehrlich ist, würde es ihn auch nicht stören.

Es gibt nicht viele Gelegenheiten, wo sie ganz für sich alleine sind und umso wertvoller sind sie.

Heute Abend sollte eigentlich so eine Gelegenheit sein. Unglücklicherweise hat Carole sich gestern verhoben, und anstatt mit Kurts Vater auszugehen und Finn und Kurt ihrem eigenen Zeitvertreib zu überlassen (jeder alleine für sich, Videospiele mit Puck in Finns Zimmer, und Film anschauen und rummachen mit Blaine auf der Couch) liegt sie jetzt auf der Couch und Burt hat sich den Tag freigenommen, um sich um sie zu kümmern. Das macht Kurts Pläne für einen verträumten Abend zu zweit zunichte.

Aber Kurt ist daran gewöhnt einzuspringen wenn Not am Mann ist, und er unterdrückt sein Bedauern und arrangiert seine Pläne für den Nachmittag neu, inklusive der Planung fürs Abendessen. Als er im Vorratsschrank nach dem Paniermehl sucht, muss er natürlich feststellen, dass es fast leer ist, und ihm wird klar, was es mit den 'geschmacklosesten-Frühstücksflocken-aller-Zeiten' auf sich hat, über die Finn sich letztens beschwert hat.

Kurt rollt die Augen und schickt Blaine schnell eine Textnachricht. _Schon wieder Planänderung_ _._ _Lebensmittel einkaufen, dann kochen. Finn hat das Paniermehl zum Frühstück gegessen._

Blaine antwortet sofort mit zwei Texten: _Warum?!_ Und dann _Ist egal. Ich frage besser nicht. Soll ich was vom Laden mitbringen? Ich wollte sowieso unterwegs anhalten._

 _Das wäre wunderbar. Danke dir_ _,_ schreibt Kurt zurück.

_Brauchst du sonst noch was?_

Kurt durchsucht den Kühlschrank, um nachzusehen, was Finn noch alles dezimiert hat. _Eine Stange Sellerie, drei Stangen Lauch und einen Stiefbruder, der nicht_ _zuerst_ _alles aufisst und dann erst das Etikett liest._

 _Ich bin nicht sicher, ob sie den dritten Artikel verkaufen, aber Sellerie und Lauch kann ich mitbringen. XX_ antwortet Blaine und Kurt lächelt und steckt sein Handy wieder in die Tasche. Er weiß nicht, ob Blaine überhaupt weiß, wie Lauch aussieht, aber er ist sich sicher, dass er notfalls jemanden fragen wird. Es ist schön, dass er sich auf ihn verlassen kann.

Kurt ist immer noch damit beschäftigt das Hühnerfleisch kleinzuschneiden, als es läutet, deshalb muss er sich erst die Hände waschen und Finn öffnet die Tür. Als er ins Wohnzimmer geht, um seinen Freund von seiner Familie zu erlösen, sieht er Blaine mit einem großen Blumenstrauß in verschiedenen Rosatönen an der Couch stehen, und obwohl der Strauß nichts wirklich Besonderes ist, bleibt Kurt wie angewurzelt in der Tür stehen und vergisst für eine Minute zu atmen, denn _Blaine hält Blumen in der Hand._ Kurt weiß nicht, wie er sich verhalten soll. Er ballt die Hände zu Fäusten, damit sie nicht zittern und ignoriert das Summen in seinen Ohren. Wahrscheinlich liegt es am Sauerstoffmangel, denn er kann sich wirklich nicht erinnern, wie man atmet. Blaine hat _Blumen_.

Dann überreicht Blaine Carole die Blumen mit einem charmanten Lächeln, sie bewundert sie und Kurts Welt fällt mit einem Rums wieder in ihren gewohnten Gang zurück. Er schluckt und atmet langsam ein. Natürlich waren die Blumen nicht für ihn. Blaine hat sie für Carole gekauft und das ist eine nette Geste. Das macht man so, wenn man jemanden besucht, dem es nicht gut geht. Das macht so viel mehr Sinn. Er sollte nicht enttäuscht sein; er _ist nicht_ enttäuscht. Das macht mehr Sinn. Und außerdem, der Strauß ist wirklich ein ziemliches Durcheinander an unterschiedlichen Formen und Farben.

„Danke, Blaine. Die sind wundervoll“, sagt Carole und gibt die Blumen an Finn weiter, der sie einen Moment lang unbeholfen anstarrt, bevor er an Kurt vorbei stürmt um eine Vase zu holen.

„Da ist noch mehr“, sagt Blaine. Er entdeckt Kurt und schenkt ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln, dann greift er in die Einkaufstüte. „Ich habe ein Sudoku-Buch und eins mit Kreuzworträtseln. Damit Sie sich nicht so langweilen.“

„Das wäre nicht nötig gewesen“, sagt Carole, aber sie sieht so gerührt aus, dass Kurt ein wenig lächeln muss, weil _sein_ Freund so lieb und aufmerksam ist.

„Es war mir eine Freude. Man kann schließlich nicht den ganzen Tag nur fernsehen.“ Blaine zuckt die Schultern.

„Besonders, wenn man die Fernbedienung nicht für sich alleine hat“, stimmt Carole ihm zu und deutet auf die Familie um sie herum.

„Genau.“ Blaine steht auf und sagt: „Jetzt sollte ich diese Lebensmittel abliefern, bevor der Küchenchef sauer wird und mich mit dem Messer verfolgt, weil sich das Abendessen meinetwegen verzögert.“

Carole schaut zu Kurt und sagt: „Ich glaube, darüber brauchst du dir keine Sorgen zu machen.“

„Nein“, stimmt Kurt zu, „meine Methoden erfordern sehr viel weniger Blutvergießen. Finn macht gerade genug Durcheinander, das wieder in Ordnung gebracht werden muss.

„Heh - “ fängt Finn an; Er rudert sofort zurück, als Kurt ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue ansieht.

„Ich bin nicht sicher, ob mich das beruhigt“, sagt Blaine, aber er folgt Kurt trotzdem in die Küche und stellt die Tüte auf die Arbeitsfläche, auf die Kurt deutet. Dann geht er zur anderen Seite der Küche und lehnt sich an den Schrank - aus dem Weg.

Kurt bedankt sich für den Einkauf. In seinem Bauch flattern Schmetterlinge, als Blaine ihn anlächelt, wie er es immer tut. „Ich werde Aufkleber auf die Sachen kleben 'Nicht für Finn', damit er sie nicht isst.“

„Wäre es nicht besser zu markieren, _was er essen kann_?“, fragt Blaine. Er wippt nicht mit den Füßen, aber er vibriert ein wenig, als hätte er zu viel Extra-Energie, die er nicht loswerden kann. Normalerweise bedeutet das, dass Kurt ein Ständchen erwartet und er hofft, Blaine hat nichts allzu peinliches ausgesucht.

Kurt schüttelt den Kopf und greift nach einem sauberen Schneidbrett. „Das würde voraussetzen, dass er merkt, wenn sein Name _nicht_ irgendwo drauf steht. Ich glaube das ist etwas zu viel verlangt, meinst du nicht?“

„Wahrscheinlich“, stimmt Blaine lachend zu. Als Kurt ein Messer aus dem Messerblock zieht hebt Blaine die Hände und geht ein paar Schritte rückwärts. „ Heh, ich sagte, es tut mir leid, dass ich den Lauch nicht gleich in die Küche gebracht habe.“

„Eigentlich hast du das nicht gesagt.“

„Blaine schaut ihn mit seinem besten Dackelblick an, was er zugegebenermaßen sehr gut beherrscht und sagt: „Es tut mir leid.“

Kurt prustet, aber er lächelt auch. Er kann nicht anders. Sein Freund ist unglaublich, aber er mag es irgendwie. „Viel besser.“ Er legt das Messer auf das Schneidbrett und geht die paar Schritte zu Blaine hinüber. „Das war süß“, sagt er. „Carole die Blumen und die Bücher zu bringen.“

Blaine zuckt die Schultern und schaut etwas betreten drein. „Als ich noch ein Kind war, habe ich mir ein paar Knochen im Fuß gebrochen und musste fast den ganzen Sommer mit einem Gips verbringen. Ich weiß noch, dass ich irgendwann keine Zeichentrickfilme mehr sehen konnte, und ich hätte nie gedacht, dass das möglich wäre.“

„Siehst du? Süß.“ Kurt lehnt sich vor und ihre Münder berühren sich. Er ist sich sehr bewusst, dass seine Familie im Zimmer nebenan ist. Das Blut in seinen Venen beginnt zu summen, obwohl es nur eine zarte Berührung ist, aber mehr erlaubt er sich nicht.

Blaine lacht verlegen. „Ich bin froh, dass du das so siehst“, sagt er.

„Was geht hier vor?“ fragt Kurt und wirft einen prüfenden Blick auf Blaines Gesicht; leicht gerötete Wangen, ausweichender Blick und dieses betretene Lächeln. Ja, da ist was im Busch.

„Warum schaust du –“

„Blaine.“

Blaine zeigt auf die Tüte mit den Einkäufen auf der anderen Seite der Küchenanrichte. Er schiebt seine Hände in die Taschen seiner Strickjacke und schaut Kurt zu, als er die Tüte genauer untersucht. Hat er den Sellerie vergessen? Hat er das _Paniermehl_ vergessen? Kurts Gedanken kreisen schon um mögliche Abwandlungen des geplanten Abendessens, aber dann kommen sie zu einem abrupten Halt. _Oh._

Dort zwischen den Lauchstangen steckt eine einzelne, perfekte, rote Rose. Kurt zieht sie vorsichtig heraus und starrt sie an. Blaine hat ihm eine Rose gebracht. Blaine hat ihm eine makellose, elegante, purpurrote Rose gebracht.

„Ist das komisch?“ fragt Blaine, ganz ohne sein sonst übliches Selbstvertrauen. „Dass ich dir Blumen mitbringe? Okay, _eine_ Blume, aber – “

Kurt schüttelt den Kopf ohne den Blick von den samtigen Blütenblättern zu wenden. Die Blüte fängt gerade an, sich zu öffnen. Sie wird noch _Tage_ halten, bevor sie zu welken beginnt, länger noch, wenn er das Wasser erneuert und etwas Zucker hineintut. Vielleicht kann er die Blütenblätter trocknen, bevor sie welk werden. Er könnte sie in der perfekten, kleinen, geschnitzten Holzdose mit dem Glasdeckel aufheben. Wenn er die Sachen auf seiner Frisierkommode etwas anders arrangiert, kann er sie dort noch dazustellen. Er hat die Tiegel sowieso schon eine ganze Weile lang umräumen wollen.

„Ich dachte, du würdest es vielleicht komisch finden“, fährt Blaine fort, der von Kurts Gedankengängen natürlich nichts mitbekommen hat. „Oder es für ein Klischee halten. Oder beides. Ich würde wetten, beides zugleich.“

„Nein“, versichert Kurt, und seine Stimme ist kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. Er wendet den Blick von der Blume ab und schaut zu Blaine. „Nein. Sie ist so wunderschön. Die Blume, die Geste, einfach alles.

Sofort verfliegt jegliche Sorge aus Blaines Gesicht und er schenkt Kurt dieses warme, freudestrahlende Lächeln, das Kurt eigentlich _ihm_ schenken würde, wenn er nicht gerade so verblüfft wäre.

„Danke schön“, sagt Kurt und am liebsten würde er seine Familie komplett vergessen und Blaine einfach küssen, als Finn in die Küche kommt.

„Oh, noch eine Blume“, sagt er. „Ist sie aus Moms Strauß herausgerutscht?“

Er greift danach, aber Kurt zieht sie zurück und hält sie vor seine Brust. „Nein, diese Eine ist für mich.“

„Oh.“ Finn runzelt die Stirn und schaut zwischen den beiden hin und her, dann sagt er; „Okay.“ Er spitzelt in die Tüte neben Kurt. „Sellerie! Super!“

„Hände weg“, sagt Kurt und haut Finn mit seiner freien Hand auf die Finger.

Finn lässt die Schultern sinken. „Ich bin hungrig.“

„Das Abendessen ist in einer ¾ Stunde fertig“, sagt Kurt. „Wenn du mir aus den Füßen gehst. Du weißt, ich mag es nicht, wenn Leute hier rumstehen, während ich koche.“

„Blaine steht hier rum“, sagt Finn, als hätte Blaine nicht automatisch einen Freifahrtschein, einfach nur weil er Kurts Freund ist. Also manchmal ist Finn wirklich schwer von Begriff, denkt Kurt.

„Erstens, er ist sehr gut darin mir nicht im Weg rum zu stehen. Außerdem ist er keine 2 Meter groß.“

„Warte, soll ich das jetzt gut finden oder beleidigt sein?“ fragt Blaine.

„Du findest es gut“, sagt Kurt.

„Meinetwegen.“ Mit einem letzten neugierigen Blick auf die Rose geht Finn zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Selbst seine offensichtliche Verwirrung darüber kann Kurts Freude nicht trüben.

„Ich hole eine Vase“, Kurt dreht sich zu einem der obersten Regalbretter um die schlanke Kristallvase zu finden, die er dort weiß. Er muss sich auf die Zehenspitzen strecken, um heranzureichen und sie entgleitet ihm zweimal, bevor er sie greifen kann.

„Vielleicht hättest du Finn nicht so schnell rausschicken sollen“, sagt Blaine mit einem Kichern.

„Machst du Witze? Das war die Lieblingsvase meiner Mutter, ich werde ihn nicht mal in ihre Nähe lassen.“ Kurt füllt sie mit Wasser und schneidet den Stängel mit der Küchenschere frisch an. Als die Blume in der Vase steht wirkt sie noch perfekter in ihrer simplen Eleganz. Heute Abend wird er sie mit auf sein Zimmer nehmen, aber jetzt stellt er sie erst mal aufs Fensterbrett, so kann er sich beim Kochen daran erfreuen. Er möchte sie nicht aus dem Blick lassen.

„Und es ist wirklich nicht komisch?“ fragt Blaine leise, voller Hoffnung.

Kurt schüttelt den Kopf und verspricht: „Sie ist perfekt.“

Blaine strahlt ihn an und Kurt weiß, dass er innerhalb der nächsten fünf Sekunden in Blaines Armen landen wird, bis sie entweder von seinem Vater auseinander gezogen werden, oder aber das Abendessen komplett vergessen. Er wirft einen schnellen Blick ins Wohnzimmer und wendet sich mit einem Seufzer wieder der Einkaufstüte zu.

Er zieht den Lauch heraus und um einen Hauch von Normalität wiederzuerlangen fragt er: „Wie hast du dir den Fuß gebrochen?“ Wenn er sich nicht ablenkt, werden sie es nicht durch diesen Nachmittag schaffen. Vielleicht können sie nachher noch einen kleinen Spaziergang machen, einfach nur um ein wenig Zeit alleine miteinander zu verbringen.

„Ähm.“ Blaine senkt den Kopf mit einem verlegenen Lachen. „Ich bin von der Couch runtergesprungen und habe die Ecke des Couchtisches erwischt.“

„Und wie ich sehe, hast du daraus gelernt“, sagt Kurt sehr viel amüsierter, als er es sein dürfte. Immerhin geht es in der Geschichte darum, wie sein Freund sich verletzt hat.

„Heh, ich hab niemals mehr einen Couchtisch erwischt.“

Kurt schüttelt den Kopf. „Du bist einfach unglaublich.“

„Ist das schlecht?“ fragt Blaine.

Kurt schaut die Rose auf dem Fensterbrett an: „Überhaupt nicht“, sagt er.

 

*** * ***

 

Dienstage sind sowohl gute, als auch schlechte Tage für Kurt. Einerseits haben er und Blaine komplett unterschiedliche Stundenpläne, sodass Kurt den größten Teil des Tages alleine verbringt, ohne die blendende Präsenz seines Freundes. Er kann Kurt sein, vollkommen eigenständig, und ist nicht nur die etwas größer gewachsene und weniger überschwängliche Hälfte eines Pärchens. Er ist gern er selbst, und er hat zu viele Jahre ganz auf sich alleine gestellt verbracht, um nicht gelegentlich gern daran erinnert zu werden, dass er es immer noch kann. Dienstage sind also gut. Andererseits trifft er nicht auf _Blaine,_ und das macht Dienstage _viel_ weniger erfreulich.

Als er dienstags nach der dritten Stunde auf dem Weg von einem Gebäude zum anderen polternde Schritte hinter sich hört, denkt er nicht groß darüber nach. Immerhin ist die Dalton eine Schule voller Jungs; sie tragen zwar Uniformen, aber sie haben dennoch viel zu viel Energie um langsam zu gehen. Kurt tritt auf dem Pfad einen Schritt zur Seite und geht weiter.

Dann landen schwere Hände auf seinen Schultern und er wird plötzlich herumgewirbelt. Mit dem bitteren Instinkt vieler Jahre an öffentlichen Schulen bereitet sich Kurt innerlich schon auf den Schlag vor, der unwillkürlich folgen muss, aber als er seinen 'Angreifer' erkennt schlägt ihm das Herz im Hals. Nicht, weil er jetzt gleich geslushied wird, oder rumgeschubst, sondern weil die Hände zu Blaine gehören.

„Hallo, Kurt“, sagt Blaine, ein wenig außer Atem von seinem Lauf. Er lehnt sich vor und drückt Kurt einen zarten, unschuldigen Kuss auf den Mund.

Kurts Hand fliegt hoch zu seinem Mund und er starrt seinen Freund an.

Was immer er auch in Kurts Gesicht sieht, wahrscheinlich eine peinliche Mischung aus Schock und Freude, Blaine lacht, tanzt ein paar Schritte rückwärts und sagt: „Ich muss zum Unterricht. Tschüss, Kurt!“ Und damit dreht er sich um, rennt in voller Geschwindigkeit wieder zurück und lässt Kurt mitten auf dem Weg stehen, die anderen Schüler laufen an ihm vorbei und er wundert sich nicht wenig, wie DAS sein neues Leben sein kann. Blaine ist den ganzen Weg quer über den Campus und wieder zurück gerannt, nur um ihm hallo zu sagen und ihn zu küssen. _Ihn._

Erst als ihn jemand aus Versehen mit seinem Rucksack anrempelt, bringt Kurt es fertig seine Füße wieder zu bewegen. Er ist so benommen, dass er sich nicht sicher ist, ob sie wirklich den Boden berühren, bis er seinen Klassenraum erreicht.

 

*** * ***

 

Kurt ist dazu übergegangen, wenn er etwas lesen muss, seine Freistunden im Gemeinschaftsraum zu verbringen anstatt in der Bibliothek. Zum Einen kann er dann eine Tasse Kaffee neben sich stehen haben, was alles im Leben etwas einfacher macht. Auch sind die Sofas dort sehr viel bequemer, als die hölzernen Büchereistühle. Und dann ist da noch die Tatsache, dass, wenn Blaine ihn dort ausfindig macht, was eigentlich fast immer passiert, dann reden sie ganz leise miteinander, einfach weil sie diese Vertraulichkeit genießen und nicht weil sie leise sein _müssen._ Es ist so viel besser, als die Bücherei, auf so vielfältige Art.

In der folgenden Woche lässt Blaine sich neben ihm auf die Couch fallen. Er schließt die Augen, und drückt die Handballen dagegen. „Wenn ich noch eine einzige Gleichung auswendig lernen muss, beschließt mein Gehirn, dass es zum Überlaufen voll ist und schaltet ab.“

Kurt legt das Buch auf seinen Schoß und schaut ihn mitfühlend an. „Wann ist deine Zwischenprüfung?“

„Morgen.“ Blaine nimmt die Hände runter und sieht zu Kurt. Er lächelt. „Hallo.“

Kurt lächelt zurück und ist stolz, dass seine Haut unter Blaines warmem Blick nur ganz leicht prickelt. Anscheinend gewöhnt er sich doch so langsam daran. „Hallo.“

„Weißt du, Schule würde viel mehr Spaß machen ohne die Klassenarbeiten.“

„Ja, und dann wäre es keine Schule mehr, sondern ein Ferienlager.“

„Ich habe Ferienlager immer gemocht. In einem Jahr hab ich sogar als Jugend-Trainer mitgemacht. Ich habe Schwimmunterricht gegeben.“ Er muss lachen. „Einmal sogar ganz unerwartet, als mein Kanu mitten auf dem See gekentert ist.“

Kurt stellt sich einen dunkelhaarigen Lockenkopf vor, der aus einem Kanu fällt, mit sonnenverbrannter Nase und fröhlichen haselnussbraunen Augen, und seine Brust wird ihm eng. „Oh ja, das kann ich mir sehr gut vorstellen.“

„Warst du nicht gern im Ferienlager?“, fragt Blaine.

Kurt denkt an seine eigenen Sommer zurück, die er zwischen spontanen „Auto-Reparatur-Kursen“ im Büro in der Werkstatt seines Vaters verbrachte, während er Ideen sammelte für die Umdekorierung des Wohnzimmers. „Ich war nie im Ferienlager.“

„Oh.“ Blaine scheint nicht zu wissen, was er darauf antworten soll und das ist gut so, denn Kurt weiß auch nicht, was er darauf sagen soll, aber Blaine nimmt Kurts Hand, streichelt mit dem Daumen über seinen Handrücken und lenkt ihn vom Thema ab. „Was liest du da?“, fragt er nach einer Minute.

„Molière“, sagt Kurt. „Ich muss heute Abend noch einen Aufsatz darüber schreiben.“

„Ich muss bis Freitag einen schreiben über ‚Eines Christen Reise‘.“ Blaine stöhnt und lässt den Kopf zurück auf die Polster fallen.

Die wenigen anderen Schüler im Raum sind auf ihre eigenen Arbeiten konzentriert, deshalb lehnt sich Kurt zu Blaine hinüber und streicht mit den Fingern leicht über seine Schläfe. „Bis zum Wochenende ist alles vorbei“, erinnert er ihn leise. „Wenn du willst, können wir was Schönes unternehmen, um es zu feiern.“

Blaine schmiegt den Kopf in Kurts Berührung und seine Augen fallen zu. „Falls wir es überleben“, seufzt er leise.

„Na, das will ich dir aber raten. Ich werde etwas Spektakuläres planen, und es würde mich doch ziemlich aus der Fassung bringen, wenn mein Freund nicht da wäre, um es mit mir zusammen zu genießen.“ Blaines Haut ist warm und weich und Kurt streichelt die feinen Härchen an seinem Haaransatz zurück auf ihren Platz.

„Das können wir nicht zulassen“, sagt Blaine. Er öffnet die Augen und schaut Kurt unerwartet eindringlich an. Kurt hält überrascht in der Bewegung inne. „Aber ehrlich, Kurt, würde es dir was ausmachen, wenn wir es uns einfach nur gemütlich machen. Ich meine, du weißt ich liebe 'Spektakulär' mindestens genauso sehr, wie du, aber auf was ich mich die ganze Woche schon am meisten freue, ist mit dir zusammen zu Abend zu essen und dann auf dem Sofa zu kuscheln und einen Film anzusehen. Nur wir zwei? Bitte?“

Kurt blinzelt geschockt. Es ist so eine einfache Bitte, aber er hatte sie nicht erwartet. Er genießt ihre gemeinsame Zeit, was immer sie auch tun, aber dass es für Blaine so wichtig ist, ihn um ein wenig Zweisamkeit zu bitten, das überrascht ihn doch. Das Herz in seiner Brust fühlt sich ganz seltsam an, als würde es wachsen und alle Luft aus seinen Lungen pressen. Blaine mag ihn. Kurt _weiß_ das, denn sie sind schon seit Monaten beste Freunde, aber dennoch. Blaine hat gerade eine wirklich harte Woche, aber alles was er sich wünscht, um sich zu erholen, ist kuschelige Zweisamkeit mit _Kurt_.

„Ist das in Ordnung?“ fragt Blaine besorgt, und Kurt wird klar, dass er noch gar nicht geantwortet hat. „Ich meine, ich hab nichts dagegen, wenn wir ausgehen. Wir können auch ausgehen. Möchtest du lieber ausgehen?“

Kurt streicht mit den Fingerspitzen über Blaines Wange und schüttelt den Kopf. „Sei nicht albern. Wir werden zu Hause bleiben“, sagt er leise und Blaine lächelt in an mit Freude und Erleichterung in einem. Und Kurt meint sogar so etwas wie Bewunderung zu erkennen.

 

*** * ***

 

Blaine hat die längsten, dichtesten Wimpern der Welt.

Objektiv betrachtet weiß Kurt natürlich, dass das wahrscheinlich nicht stimmt, aber wenn es irgendjemanden gibt mit längeren und dichteren Wimpern, dann muss er oder sie Mühe haben die Augen aufzuhalten aufgrund ihres Gewichts. Künstliche Wimpern für Blaine wären Verschwendung, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.

Kurt schimpft sich selbst für diese lächerlichen Gedanken und versucht sich auf den Film zu konzentrieren, aber sein Blick wandert immer wieder auf Blaines Gesicht, das an Kurts Schulter ruht. Blaine sieht friedlich aus, seine Augen sind geschlossen und diese langen, langen Wimpern berühren zart seine Wangen. Sein Atem streicht langsam und ruhig über Kurts Hemd, und Kurt ist sich nicht sicher, ob die Wärme, die sich dort auf seiner Haut ausbreitet, nur von der warmen Atemluft rührt, oder aber seine Reaktion darauf ist. Er versucht sich auf etwas anderes zu konzentrieren, aber es geht nicht. Er schaut für vielleicht fünf Sekunden auf den Bildschirm, um dann wieder über Blaines Wimpern nachzudenken.

Kurt kann an nichts anderes denken, als an sie … und den Rest von Blaine. Er kann sich nicht bewegen. Sein Arm ist verkrampft, sein Nacken steif und er kann sich nicht bewegen, weil Blaine fest an ihn geschmiegt schläft. So etwas Unglaubliches hat er noch nie erlebt. _Blaine_ ist auf _ihm_ eingeschlafen, seine Stirn ist an Kurts Kinn gepresst, seine Hand in Kurts Hemd verheddert, sein Knöchel über Kurts Bein gekreuzt. Es war schön einfach beisammen auf dem Sofa zu sitzen und den Film anzuschauen, aber jetzt wo Blaine schläft geht es über jegliche Vorstellung hinaus.

Nicht dass Kurt einen schlafenden Blaine anziehender fände, als einen wachen, denn wenn er wach ist, ist Blaine, wenn auch manchmal kaum zu bändigen, so doch ein guter Partner zum reden, Quatsch machen und (wenn angebracht) rumknutschen. Ein schlafender Blaine schläft einfach nur. Schläft und kuschelt, erinnert sich Kurt an eine Situation vor ein paar Monaten, aber diesmal ist Blaine nicht betrunken und Kurt muss ihn nicht zurückstoßen. Stattdessen fühlt er sich warm und zufrieden, dass Blaine, der eine wirklich lange Woche hinter sich hat, sich in ihrer Beziehung und mit _ihm_ so wohl fühlt, dass er einfach alle Zurückhaltung fallen lässt und einschlummert. Es ist kaum vorstellbar, dass _er_ so entspannend auf jemanden wirkt, dass der einfach einschläft.

Kurt greift vorsichtig nach seinem Wasserglas und nimmt einen Schluck um seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Er möchte jede Minute dieser Erfahrung auskosten, um sich später daran zu erinnern. Eine weitere wertvolle Erinnerung für das virtuelle Blaine-Album in seinen Gedanken. Es ist schon zum Bersten gefüllt.

Der Film läuft weiter unbeachtet im Hintergrund und kurze Zeit später geht Kurts Vater durchs Zimmer; als er Blaine bemerkt werden seine Schritte sofort leiser.

„Alles in Ordnung?“, fragt er Kurt mit einem leichten Stirnrunzeln.

„Diese Woche waren Zwischenprüfungen. Er hat die halbe Nacht an seinem Englisch-Aufsatz geschrieben“, flüstert Kurt.

Burt betrachtet beide mit einem Ausdruck, den Kurt irgendwo zwischen verwirrt und überrascht einordnet. Das macht auch Sinn; nie im Leben hat Kurt gesehen, wie Finn oder eine seiner jeweiligen Freundinnen auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen ist, während sie sich (angeblich) einen Film ansehen. Schließlich zuckt Burt die Schultern und fragt: „Brauchst du etwas?“

„Nein danke, Dad. Mir geht’s gut“, sagt Kurt mit einem ehrlichen Lächeln.

„Okay. Dann komm ich später nochmal vorbei und schaue, was ihr macht.“ Wäre Blaine wach, würde es wie eine Warnung klingen, aber so wird Kurt ganz warm ums Herz, weil sein Vater sich um Blaine sorgt, wie um ein Familienmitglied.

Ungefähr eine Minute, nachdem Kurts Vater mit schweren Schritten die Treppe hochgegangen ist, rührt sich Blaine. „Hallo“, sagt er undeutlich zu Kurts Schlüsselbein.

„Scht“, sagt Kurt, und spannt den Arm an, den er um Blaines Rücken gelegt hat, denn er ist wirklich noch nicht bereit diesen Moment enden zu lassen.

„War das dein Vater?“

Kurt streichelt Blaines Seite. „Ja, scht.“

„Ist er sauer?“, fragt Blaine.

„Warum sollte er sauer sein?“

„Als ich das letzte Mal hier geschlafen habe, war er auch sauer.“

Kurt verkneift es sich, darauf hinzuweisen, dass Blaine das letzte Mal _betrunken_ und _in Kurts Bett_ war, und sagt: „Alles in Ordnung. Schlaf weiter.“

„Ich verpasse den Film“, antwortet Blaine, aber er rührt ansonsten keinen Muskel.

„Es ist die uralte Geschichte von Junge trifft Mädchen; sie singen, sie tanzen, sie fliehen vor den Nazis.“

„Aber du liebst diesen Film.“

„Weshalb ich kein Problem damit habe, ihn an einem anderen Tag nochmal anzuschauen.“

„Gut. Okay. Das ist lieb. Du bist lieb, richtig lieb,“ Blaine tätschelt Kurts Bein, schnüffelt ein bisschen an seinem Hals und wird wieder ganz still.

Als der Film zu Ende ist, schmerzt Kurts Gesicht vom vielen Grinsen, und das liegt nicht an den Von Trapps.

 

*** * ***

 

Blaine bringt ihn aus dem Konzept. Nicht nur, dass er mit seiner nie nachlassenden Energie eine kleine erdbebengefährdete Stadt heizen könnte, selbst wenn er relativ ruhig ist, lenkt er immer noch ab. Kurt war immer schon ein Sklave von Blaines warmen Augen, seiner Wangenknochen, seines Mundes, seiner _Schultern,_ der Kontur seines Halses und seines Bartschattens am Ende des Tages, des leisen Geräusches seiner Fingerspitzen auf dem Tisch, die den Rhythmus zu irgendeiner Musik klopfen, die ihm gerade durch den Kopf geht, und… Ja, er lenkt wirklich sehr ab.

Gemeinsam zu lernen, war immer schon eine Herausforderung für Kurt, auch als er noch wusste, dass Blaine nicht an ihm interessiert war. Damals achtete er darauf, dass seine Gedanken nicht zu sehr die Grenzen ihrer Freundschaft überschritten. Er versuchte nicht (allzu sehr) über Blaines Wimpern nachzusinnen oder die Wärme seiner Hände, wenn Blaine ihm im Vorbeigehen kurz die Hände auf die Schultern legte. Die Kontur von Blaines Rücken betrachtete er nur aus rein ästhetischem Interesse. Er wusste, dass Blaine sowohl gut aussehend, als auch unwiderstehlich war, aber er wollte nicht daran denken. Alles weitere wäre Irrsinn gewesen und hätte womöglich zum Verlust der wichtigsten Freundschaft seines Lebens geführt, also hatte er gelernt sich auf seine Hausaufgaben zu konzentrieren, auch im Angesicht von Blaines verwirrender Anwesenheit.

Jetzt ist gemeinsames Lernen eine Herausforderung ganz anderer Art, denn natürlich sollte er sich auch jetzt auf seine Arbeit konzentrieren, aber jetzt _darf_ er hinschauen. Er darf Blaines Fuß unter dem Büchereitisch mit seinem berühren, oder ihm ein Sahnecaramel zustecken, wenn die Bibliothekare nicht hersehen und dann die nächsten fünfzehn Minuten mit Hitzewallungen unter seiner Uniform verbringen, während Blaine die Lippen kräuselt und das Bonbon lutscht. Er darf beim Lesen seine Finger mit Blaines auf dem Tisch verschränken. Er hat die Erlaubnis, aber es ist weder hilfreich für seine Noten noch für seine Gelassenheit. Er muss erwachsen und überlegt handeln, so wie Blaine. Blaine kann auch arbeiten, wenn Kurt anwesend ist. Nicht jede Sekunde des Tages muss sich um ihre Beziehung drehen.

Also verdoppelt Kurt seine Anstrengungen, sich zu konzentrieren und er wird tatsächlich ziemlich gut darin. Wenn er sich auch gelegentlich dabei ertappt, wie er sich anstatt der französischen Konjugationen, Blaines Silhoutte einprägt, so kann er seine Aufmerksamkeit doch sofort wieder zurücklenken in dem Moment, wo es ihm auffällt. Und es ist so wunderbar am Ende des Nachmittags gemeinsam Hand-in-Hand aus der Bücherei heraus zu spazieren.

Und dann fällt Kurt etwas auf. Blaine ist gar nicht so sehr auf seine Arbeit konzentriert, wie es den Anschein hat. Eines Tages schaut Kurt von seinem Englisch-Text hoch und sieht, wie Blaine ihn anstarrt, mit dunklen Augen, geröteten Wangen und flatterndem Atem. Irgendwie schafft er es, dass ihm nicht die Kinnlade herunter fällt, als er die Begierde in Blaines Gesichtsausdruck entdeckt, und dann zieht Blaine den Kopf ein, entschuldigt sich hastig und verschwindet durch die vordere Eingangstür der Bücherei. Zehn Minuten später taucht er wieder auf, sein gewohntes kontrolliertes Selbst, aber Kurt kann nicht aufhören daran zu denken.

Kurt beginnt auf diese Momente zu achten, wenn Blaine der Atem stockt, oder er extra lange hersieht, wenn sie doch beide eigentlich an etwas anderem arbeiten sollen. Er wird rot, wenn er daran denkt, denn er weiß natürlich, dass Blaine ihn attraktiv findet, aber es ist eine Sache die Leidenschaft in Blaines Küssen anzufachen, wenn sie dicht aneinandergeschmiegt sind, und eine ganz andere, zu sehen, wie Blaine seine Fassung verliert, wenn Kurt nichts anderes tut, als ruhig da zu sitzen. Es macht Kurt nervös auf eine Art, die er nicht wirklich einordnen kann. Er mag es. Es ist ihm ein wenig unbehaglich, aber er mag es.

Es macht Kurt aber auch unangenehm befangen, und ein oder zwei Tage lang kann er sich kaum auf seinen Text konzentrieren, weil er sich permanent zwingen muss, nicht zu Blaine hinüber zu schauen. Er beginnt unbewusst mit seinem Kugelschreiber zu spielen, um seine Nerven zu beruhigen und als er ihn zwischen den Fingern dreht, hört er ein unterdrücktes Geräusch von der anderen Seite des Tisches. Kurt sieht auf und ihm wird ganz heiß, bei dem intensiven Blick mit dem Blaine auf seine Hand starrt, als wäre sie das unwiderstehlichste Objekt im ganzen Universum.

Als Blaine ihn am Ende des Tages gegen sein Auto presst und ihn küsst, bis ihm die Luft wegbleibt und seine Beine zu versagen drohen, entwirft Kurt einen Plan.

Am nächsten Tag haben sie Warbler-Probe, aber am Tag danach achtet Kurt darauf, dass er in der Bücherei gegenüber von Blaine an ihrem Lieblingstisch sitzt, mit dem Rücken zum Raum. Es ist ein regnerischer Nachmittag, und der Schlaftrakt ist noch geschlossen, deshalb ist in die Bücherei einiges los, aber es ist nicht allzu voll und sie haben ihre Ecke für sich. Anfangs liest Kurt, oder versucht es zumindest, denn seine Nerven drohen mit ihm durchzugehen. Ist er verrückt? Er kann nicht flirten und hat keine Übung im kokettieren, aber wenn er es nicht mal bei seinem Freund versuchen kann, der ihn ja immerhin anziehend findet, wie soll er es dann jemals lernen. Nicht, dass er mit anderen Leuten flirten möchte, aber eine Reaktion bei _Blaine_ auszulösen, könnte doch wirklich erfreulich sein.

Nach ein paar Minuten beginnt er mit dem Stift seinen Hals entlang zu streichen, nachdem er sich versichert hat, dass die Kappe ordentlich drauf sitzt. Schließlich hat er nichts davon, wenn er sein Uniformhemd ruiniert, wenn es auch noch so einfach und langweilig ist. Er streicht hoch und runter, hoch und runter, wartet, wartet und dann hört er das verräterische Stocken von Blaines Atem. Es gelingt Kurt ein Lächeln zu unterdrücken und er blättert die Seite um, während er weiterhin den Stift über seine Haut gleiten lässt. Er hört wie Blaines Atem schneller wird und lässt den Stift tiefer rutschen, geradeso unter den Kragen. Blaine macht ein leises Geräusch und setzt sich anders hin. Aus dem Augenwinkel sieht Kurt, wie er wieder auf sein Buch sieht, aber ein paar Sekunden später schaut er Kurt wieder an.

Kurt zieht es noch ein wenig in die Länge, aber die Nervosität darüber, dass er hier eigentlich etwas tut, wovon er keine Ahnung hat, gewinnt die Oberhand. Also täuscht er Selbstbewusstsein vor. Wie das geht, weiß er schließlich. Als er also sicher ist, dass er Blaines ganze Aufmerksamkeit hat, lässt er den Stift auf sein Notizbuch fallen, hebt die Arme über den Kopf und streckt sich, als hätte er einen steifen Rücken. Es fühlt sich richtig gut an, besonders, als er hört, wie Blaine einen Laut unterdrückt, und er streckt sich noch weiter und genießt die Spannung in seinen Muskeln. Er ist angespannt, er fühlt sich gleichzeitig machtvoll und töricht und –

Blaine schießt aus seinem Stuhl.

„Was ist los?“ fragt Kurt, immer noch mitten in seiner Streckung.

Blaine sieht verwirrt aus, ein Sturm braut sich in seinen Augen zusammen und er schaut Kurt nicht an. Nach einer Sekunde schluckt er und sein Ausdruck beruhigt sich. „Ich brauche was aus dem Magazin“, sagt er mit belegter Stimme und stürmt hinaus ohne sich umzudrehen.

Kurt sieht ihm nach, ihm dreht sich der Magen, wie auf einer Achterbahn; sollte er die Zeichen so falsch gedeutet haben? Blaine sah _aufgebracht_ aus, nicht etwa angetörnt oder interessiert, und ihn zu verärgern, ist das Letzte, was Kurt im Sinn hat. Er kann das einfach nicht. Was hat er sich nur dabei gedacht, er _hat_ schließlich einen Freund. Er muss nicht mit ihm flirten, um ihn für sich zu gewinnen. Naja, offensichtlich hat er jetzt _Keinen_ mehr, denn er hat ihn gerade verscheucht. Es war nicht, wie beim letzten Mal. Er sah _völlig außer Fassung_ aus.Unglücklich.

Kurt erlaubt sich 10 Sekunden dazusitzen, mit dem Kopf in die Hände gestützt. Dann folgt er Blaine. Er muss die Sache richtig stellen.

Die Bibliothek ist voll, aber Kurt kennt die meisten Anwesenden nicht gut genug, um ein Gespräch mit ihnen anzufangen. Er fragt ein paar Warbler hier und da, ob sie Blaine gesehen haben und schon bald hat er ihn weit hinten im Magazin gefunden, die Stirn gegen ein regennasses Fenster gepresst.

Kurt nähert sich mit langsamen Schritten. Er sieht Blaines angespannte Schultern und horcht auf seinen rasselnden Atem. Er hört sich nicht an, als ginge es ihm gut.

Kurts Schuhe machen keinen Laut auf dem Teppich und er möchte ihn nicht einfach berühren, ohne ihn vorzuwarnen. „Blaine?“, fragt er und als Blaine zusammenzuckt und sich erschrocken umdreht, geht er einen Schritt zurück und hebt entschuldigend die Hände. „Tut mir leid. Ich habe mir nur Sorgen um dich gemacht. Geht es dir gut?“

Blaine nickt und sagt: „Ja, ich hab einfach nur ein bisschen Bewegung gebraucht.“ Seine Stimme klingt etwas unsicher.

„Zu viel Lernerei, zu wenig Herumgehüpfe auf dem Mobiliar?“

„Ähm, ja“, sagt Blaine errötend und spielt an seinem Blazer-Ärmel herum. „So was in der Art.“

Kurt neigt den Kopf zur Seite und schaut ihn für einen Moment an. Blaines Augen sind dunkel und sie taxieren Kurt unentwegt und Kurt fragt sich, ob er die Zeichen vielleicht doch falsch gedeutet hat. Er leckt sich zögernd über die Unterlippe und sieht, wie Blaine die Hände zu Fäusten ballt. Oh. Oh. Er ist wohl doch nicht unglücklich.

Kurt schaut sich um und grinst in sich hinein. Er _geht_ die Sache _richtig_ an. Er geht auf Blaine zu und bleibt direkt vor ihm stehen. „Oder hat dich etwas anderes aus dem Konzept gebracht?“ Er fährt mit der Fingerspitze Blaines Krawatte entlang.

Blaine braucht eine Sekunde, um ihm zu folgen, dann werden seine Augen plötzlich groß, wie bei manchen dieser Comic-Figuren, die Tina so mag. „Du hast das mit Absicht gemacht“, sagt Blaine, ganz offensichtlich verblüfft. Er schaut Kurt an, als hätte der ihm gerade verkündet, dass die Warbler mit Pink auf Tour gehen, als wäre es quasi unmöglich, aber absolut wünschenswert.

„Was gemacht?“, fragt Kurt, und er versucht nicht im Geringsten seine Unschuld vorzutäuschen. Er grinst erleichtert.

„Das weißt du ganz genau.“ Blaine ergreift seine Hand und zieht ihn näher heran. „Du hast mich ganz _kirre_ gemacht“, murmelt er Kurt ins Ohr, und seine heisere Stimme löst ein Kribbeln in Kurts Lenden aus. Er zittert hilflos, und es drängt ihn die wenigen Zentimeter, die sie beide noch trennen zu überwinden.

„Hab ich das?“, Kurt versucht sich seine Begeisterung nicht anmerken zu lassen, denn es hat wirklich _funktioniert_. Er hat mit Blaine auf eine ganz neue Art und Weise geflirtet und es hat funktioniert. Er beherrscht es. Er beherrscht es wirklich.

„Wegen dir werde ich morgen bei meinem Chemie-Test durchfallen“, teilt ihm Blaine mit.

Kurt beugt sich vor und lächelt. „Dann sollte ich dich vielleicht wieder zurück an die Arbeit lassen. Ich habe auch noch einiges zu tun“, sagt er. Nicht dass er in der Lage wäre jetzt etwas zu lernen, aber er könnte zumindest ruhig dasitzen und insgeheim über seinen Erfolg frohlocken. Und dabei hat er noch nicht mal all seine Ideen ausprobiert. Er versucht seine Hand zurückzuziehen, aber Blaine lässt nicht los.

Stattdessen küsst er Kurts Hand, mit leicht geöffnetem Mund, über die Handfläche bis runter zur Manschette seines Hemdsärmels, und als seine Zähne Kurts Haut berühren rollt der automatisch die Finger zusammen. Ein Gänsehaut läuft ihm über den Rücken. „Oh, da gibt es andere Dinge, die ich zuerst tun muss“, sagt Blaine. Er küsst Kurts Finger, einen nach dem anderen, und bedeckt zuerst die Rückseite und dann die Spitzen in sanfter Liebkosung. Sein Mund ist warm, seine Lippen etwas trocken und mit jeder Berührung wird es Kurt wärmer und wärmer. Seine Krawatte fühlt sich immer enger an. Und wenn er ganz ehrlich ist, geht es ihm mit seiner Hose genauso.

„Ich glaube ich habe das nicht gründlich durchdacht“, sagt Kurt schwach, denn er hätte nun wirklich wissen müssen, dass Blaine ein wenig verrückt zu machen, damit enden würde, dass der _ihn_ küsst und somit _ihn_ im Gegenzug verrückt macht. Nicht dass diese Wendung der Dinge unwillkommen wäre, aber er hätte es wissen müssen. Er unterdrückt einen Seufzer, als Blaine sanft und feucht seine Handfläche küsst.

Blaine schaut ihm wieder in die Augen und lacht verlegen. „Das ist _alles_ woran ich denken kann.“

„Ich auch“, gibt Kurt zu. Er schaut sich in der ruhigen Bibliothek um, mit all den Leuten hier und dem Mangel an Privatsphäre. Sein Herz wird ihm schwer, weil er den Ort für sein Experiment so schlecht ausgewählt hat, denn eigentlich würde er jetzt gerne Blaines Stimmung zu seinem Vorteil nutzen. „Ja, ich habe das _wirklich_ nicht gründlich durchdacht.“ Er dreht seine Hand und verschränkt seine Finger mit Blaines. „Es tut mir leid?“, sagt er mit einem verlegenen Schulterzucken.

„Nein“, Blaine zieht Kurt fest an sich heran, und die Berührung seines Körpers und der Arm, den er um Kurts Taille legt, lassen Kurts Puls rasen. Es ist nicht wirklich hilfreich, aber es fühlt sich großartig an. „Nein, du wirst dich nicht entschuldigen.“

Kurt entspannt sich ein klein wenig, soweit das möglich ist, wenn er Blaine so nah ist. Zumindest ist Blaine nicht verärgert wegen des kleinen Spielchens, und wenn er nicht verärgert ist, dann hat Kurt auch keinen Grund dazu, zumindest nicht solange Blaine ihn so warm anlächelt. „Okay.“ Er schaut sich noch einmal um und versucht die Wahrscheinlichkeit einzuschätzen, dass einer der Angestellten sie hier stören könnte. In der Nähe des Ganges stehen keine Tische, und ein schneller Blick auf die Buchrücken nebenan sagt ihm, dass sie sich in einer ziemlich unbeliebten Epoche der Seefahrtsgeschichte befinden. Die Bibliothekare sind wahrscheinlich alle mit der Flut an Studenten im anderen Teil des Gebäudes beschäftigt. Es ist sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass jemand ihn und Blaine bemerken wird. Zumindest nicht in den nächsten paar Minuten.

„Dann werde ich jetzt stattdessen das hier machen.“ Er neigt den Kopf und küsst Blaine, und weil er nicht weiß, wieviel Zeit ihnen bleibt, und weil seine Nerven immer noch so angespannt sind, von der ausgestandenen Sorge und der Euphorie des Erfolgs, beginnt er nicht gerade langsam. Er legt eine Hand an Blaines Wange und umfasst mit der anderen seine Taille, während er ihn leidenschaftlich küsst. Es fühlt sich so gut an, und ihm dreht sich der Kopf, denn Blaine reagiert bereitwillig.

Blaine begegnet ihm ohne jegliche Zurückhaltung, da ist nur Begeisterung und Wertschätzung. Als Kurt sich an ihn lehnt ist er ein sicherer Halt, und er heißt Kurts Körper willkommen und presst ihn fest an sich vom Brustkorb bis zu den Knien. Er stöhnt leise, als Kurt seinen Haaransatz entlang streicht und über die Wange zum Hals, und er zieht Kurt noch näher heran, als wäre gerade jetzt nichts wichtiger. Er akzeptiert alles, was Kurt tut und verweigert nichts, und Kurt küsst ihn noch fester mit Verwunderung und Entzücken. Blaine schnappt laut hörbar nach Luft, als Kurt nicht anders kann und an seiner Lippe knabbert.

„Psst“, sagt Kurt und besänftigt ihn mit sanften, neckenden Küssen. „Das ist eine Bibliothek.“ Er muss lächeln. Er ist glücklich, er ist glücklich und stolz und wirklich richtig erregt. Er küsst Blaines Mundwinkel, seine volle Unterlippe.

Blaines Hand, vergraben in Kurts Blazer, zuckt heftig. „Oh Gott, Kurt, du hast ja keine Ahnung, wie gerne ich --“ , er verstummt und spannt sich an in Kurts Umarmung.

„Was?“ Als Blaine nicht sofort antwortet, lehnt Kurt sich etwas nach hinten und schaut ihn an. Er streicht ihm sanft übers Gesicht, um ihn zu beruhigen.

„Ich weiß nicht. Alles.“ Blaines eindringlicher Blick ist gleichzeitig verzweifelt und verletzlich, und Kurt stockt der Atem. Blaine schüttelt leicht den Kopf und fügt hinzu: „Nicht jetzt, nicht alles auf einmal. Aber ich will es. Gott, ich will es. Mit dir.“

Sein Verlangen ist so aufrichtig und ernsthaft, und Kurt spürt ein schmerzliches Ziehen in der Brust vor lauter Freude, dass ihn jemand so sehr begehrt. Entweder muss er Blaine jetzt sofort küssen, oder die Gefühle werden ihn überwältigen, und er wird sich so gar nicht zurückhalten, wenn Blaine _hier_ genau vor ihm steht. Er umfasst Blaines Gesicht mit beiden Händen und drückt ihn rückwärts gegen das Bücherregal, wahrscheinlich etwas grober, als nötig, denn er muss ihn jetzt _küssen_. Und er kann es einfach tun.

Blaine scheint sich nicht daran zu stören, denn er erwidert die Küsse, glücklich und voller Leidenschaft und Kurt fragt sich, wie er das Glück haben kann, so frei und und ungezwungen sein zu können.

Er weiß nicht wie, er weiß es wirklich nicht, aber sein Herz wird ganz leicht, weil es Wirklichkeit ist.

 

*** * ***

 

Endlich ist es soweit.

Kurt geht an Blaines Seite über den Campus und fühlt sich, wie in einem Traum. Der Himmel ist blau, die Vögel singen, und gleich um die Ecke führen die Eichhörnchen wahrscheinlich eine komplizierte Tanznummer mit Stock und Zylinder auf.

Er wird zurück auf die McKinley wechseln. Er kann es kaum glauben. Seit er fortgegangen war, hatte er sich gewünscht dorthin zurückzukehren, wo er hingehört, und nun ist es soweit. Er kann mit seinen Freunden zusammen sein. Er kann mit seinem Gesang auffallen. Er kann an jedem einzelnen Tag seine eigenen Kleider tragen. Es ist wunderbar. Er bekommt, was er sich gewünscht hat.

Er kann sein Grinsen kaum unterdrücken, als er Blaines Hand fest drückt auf dem Weg zum Schülerparkplatz. Sie gehen langsam, aber Kurt fühlt sich, als würde er schweben. Er geht zurück zur McKinley.

Der einzige Nachteil ist, das er Blaine an der Dalton zurücklässt, und Kurt war ein wenig nervös gewesen, die Neuigkeit zu überbringen, als er diesen Nachmittag zur Schule zurück gekommen war. Immerhin ist es eine große Veränderung. Zunächst hatte Blaine geschockt ausgesehen, was überraschend war, denn er hatte schließlich gewusst, was sich Kurt von dem Gespräch mit David und seinem Vater erhoffte. Aber dann hatte er sich zusammen gerissen und war so unterstützend und wunderbar, wie Kurt ihn eingeschätzt hatte. Kurt lächelt in sich hinein; Blaine ist immer so wohlwollend und wunderbar.

Mit Blaine zu gehen, während er an der McKinley ist, wird anders sein, als wenn sie sich täglich an der Dalton sehen, aber es wird funktionieren, weil es Blaine ist. Blaine, der ihn vermissen wird, und der sich, auch schon bevor Kurt an der Dalton war, bemüht hatte ihn möglichst oft zu sehen. Es wird gut gehen. Das weiß er. Er ist sich ganz sicher.

Und dennoch, als sie den Weg zum Parkplatz einschlagen und er seinen Wagen sieht und die Uhrzeit auf seinem Handy checkt, fühlt er ein Stechen im Magen. Er musste wirklich los. Sie hatten diesen Nachmittag viel zu lange schweigend auf Blaines Bett gelegen, einfach nur um einander _nah_ zu sein. Die Realität des Abschieds trifft ihn ganz unvorbereitet, denn es ist nicht wie sonst, wenn Blaine ihn zu seinem Auto begleitet. Bald wird er nicht mehr zurückkommen. Das ist großartig, denn das ist es , was er wollte, aber dennoch ist es eine große Veränderung.

Er schaut zu Blaine, der ihn traurig, aber gefasst ansieht. Blaine lächelt, als er bemerkt, wie Kurt ihn ansieht, und diese automatische Fassade, die seine anderen Gefühle verbergen soll, lässt Kurt einen Entschluss fassen. Es wird ihnen beiden guttun.

„Ich weiß, du musst dich beeilen fürs Abendessen, und ich werde aufpassen müssen, dass ich nicht geblitzt werde, wie es aussieht, aber hast du noch ein paar Minuten übrig für mich?“, fragt Kurt.

Blaines Augen leuchten auf und er sagt: „Aber klar doch.“

Auf dieser Seite das Campus mangelt es an nützlichen Dingen, wie zum Beispiel einer Bank, deshalb führt Kurt Blaine zu einer der großen Eichen, die am Rand des Parkplatzes stehen. Nachdem er seine Uniform nicht länger braucht, legt er seine Tasche hin, lässt sich auf den Boden sinken und zieht Blaine mit sich. Als Blaine sich an den Stamm lehnt und Kurt sich mit dem Rücken an ihn schmiegt, vergisst er fast, was die Wurzeln und das Gras dem Stoff seiner Hose anhaben können.

Blaine schließt Kurt von hinten in die Arme, und Kurt schließt für einen Moment die Augen, lächelt und legt seine Hände auf die von Blaine auf seinem Bauch. Es fühlt sich wunderschön und sicher an, umso mehr, weil er weiß, dass er das alles mitnehmen wird. Er kann zurück zur McKinley gehen und Blaines beständige Zuneigung einfach mitnehmen. Jeder einzelne Schritt, den er hat gehen müssen, um hierher zu gelangen, von Daves Mobbing, über das Exil in Dalton, bis hin zu der Tatsache, dass Blaine ihn so lange einfach übersehen hat, ist es wert gewesen.

„Danke dir“, sagt Kurt leise.

Blaine küsst Kurt seitlich auf die Wange und schmiegt sein Gesicht an ihn. Sein Atem kräuselt Kurts Haar und sie reden kein Wort. Um diese Tageszeit ist der Parkplatz ziemlich leer und es gibt nichts, was sie stören könnte, außer ein paar Vögeln, die ein Lied zwitschern, und den entfernten fröhlichen Rufen einiger Schüler, die vor dem Abendessen auf dem Hof irgendein Spiel spielen. Es sind diese friedliche Momente hier mit Blaine, die er vermissen wird, sie werden versuchen müssen, sie woanders zu finden.

Es gibt einiges an der Dalton, das zu verlieren Kurt bedauert – die ungezwungene Akzeptanz seiner Sexualität, wenn auch nicht unbedingt seiner Persönlichkeit, diese Kameradschaft mit Jungs, wie er sie vorher nicht kannte, das Fehlen geschmackloser Sport-T-Shirts, die zum Unterricht getragen werden, die fantastischen Sandwiches mit gegrilltem Hähnchen aus dem Speisesaal – aber das alles verblasst, wenn er bedenkt, was ihm die McKinley bietet. Er wird zurück gehen. Irgendwie verdankt er es Santana und Dave Karofsky, dem wohl ungleichsten Pärchen, das es gibt, dass er wieder dahin zurück kehren kann, wo er hin gehört.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass es wirklich geschieht“, flüstert Kurt.

„Was?“, fragt Blaine. „Dass du zurückgehst?“

„Zurück zu gehen. Dich zu haben. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich – “, Kurt unterbricht sich und zuckt die Schultern. Er kann es nicht aussprechen. Als er wechselte, dachte er er würde nur Schutz bekommen. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass er beides bekommen würde, Blaine und die Möglichkeit zurückzukehren. Zu der Zeit war ihm das so unvorstellbar vorgekommen, dass er nicht einmal gewagt hatte, es sich zu wünschen. Und wer, wenn nicht er weiß schließlich, wie man sich Großes wünscht.

„Das alles hast du dir verdient, und noch viel mehr“, murmelt Blaine ihm ins Ohr. Kurt spürt die Vibration in Blaines Brust an seinem Rücken. „Freu' dich einfach.“

Kurt muss lachen und drückt Blaines Hand. „Oh, das mache ich. Das mach' ich.“ Er spürt seinen Herzschlag in der Kehle und vor lauter Glück stockt ihm der Atem. Und da ist niemand, der ihm dieses Glück nehmen kann, so wie Lucy, wenn sie mit Charly Brown Football spielt. Das hier ist wirklich. Und alles gehört ihm.

Kurts Handy spielt plötzlich „Bust your Windows“, Mercedes' Klingelton, und Kurt beeilt sich ranzugehen.

Blaines Arme um ihn spannen sich an, und Kurt sagt über seine Schulter: „Mercedes hat mir heute Nachmittag ungefähr 27 Nachrichten und 50 SMS hinterlassen. Lass mich schnell – “

„Hi“, sagt er ins Telefon. „Kann ich dich gleich vom Auto aus anrufen? Ich muss mich noch von Blaine verabschieden.“ Seine Finger streicheln unbewusst über Blaines Hand und Mercedes ignoriert seine Bitte und stellt ihm tausend Fragen auf einmal, was jetzt genau passiert, wenn er zurückwechselt.

„ – und _wann_ genau passiert es? Wann?“, fragt sie.

„Ich weiß es noch nicht“, antwortet Kurt, „Figgins wird meinen Dad heute Abend anrufen. Aber schon bald.“

„Nicht bald genug, Junge. Wir haben dich so vermisst.“

Kurt muss lachen, denn die Begeisterung in ihrer Stimme spiegelt seine eigenen Gefühle wieder. „Ich weiß. Es wird gut sein, wieder zu Hause zu sein.“ Er drückt Blaines Hand und erhält als Antwort ebenfalls einen Händedruck. „Im Ernst. Ich werde dich vom Auto aus anrufen. Dann können wir darüber reden. Blaine muss jetzt zum Abendessen gehen.“

Blaine schließt ihn fest in seine Arme und seufzt, er bewegt sich, als wolle er aufstehen und Kurt weiß, dass er ihn jetzt wirklich gehen lassen muss.

„Wag' es ja nicht“, sagt er über seine Schulter zu Blaine, denn Mercedes kann wirklich 2 Minuten warten, damit er einen anständigen Abschiedskuss kriegen kann.

„Sag mir, dass du etwas singen wirst, wenn du zurückkommst“, sagt Mercedes. „Du weißt, dass wir dich vermisst haben, und jemand muss Rachel daran erinnern, dass sie nicht die Einzige ist, die aus dem Stehgreif Broadway-Songs schmettert.“

Kurt muss tief Luft holen, als er realisiert, wie sehr er sich _wünscht,_ sich hinzustellen und für sie zu singen. Es fühlt sich so richtig an und von der Minute an, als ihm klar geworden war, das sein Wechsel tatsächlich wahr würde, hatte er darüber nachgedacht. „Ja, ich werde mit Mr. Schue darüber reden, aber ich bin mir sicher, er wird mir ein paar Minuten am Anfang der Probe zugestehen. Ich brenne darauf für euch zu singen.“

„Ich meine ja nur. So wie Rachel sich hier in letzter Zeit aufgeführt hat, wäre wirklich mal wieder Zeit für ein bisschen Streisand.“

„Mercedes, stop“, sagt Kurt lachend und zieht Blaines Arme fest um seine Brust vor Begeisterung. Er hat gerade die perfekte Eingebung, und er dreht sich halb zu Blaine um und kann sein Lachen nicht verbergen. „Ich weiß schon genau, was ich singen werde“, sagt er zu ihnen beiden.

Blaine antwortet mit einem etwas gequälten Lächeln, aber er drückt einen Kuss in Kurts Haar, als der Mercedes endlich überzeugt, aufzulegen. Dann küsst er ihn eine lange, ausgedehnte, atemlose Minute lang, bevor sie voneinander lassen, um getrennte Wege zu gehen.

„Rufst du mich heute Abend an?“, fragt Kurt, als Blaine zwei Schritte rückwärts geht, aber immer noch Kurts Hand hält.

„Wirst du dafür Zeit haben?“, fragt Blaine. „Ich weiß, dass du noch viel zu tun hast.“ Er versucht ganz offensichtlich hilfsbereit und verständnisvoll zu sein, aber in seine Augen schleicht sich ein unglücklicher Blick. Kurt weiß, dass dieser Blick verschwinden wird, wenn Blaine sieht, wie glücklich er ist. „Telefonate führen, Outfits planen.“

„Ich werde mir die Zeit nehmen“, versichert ihm Kurt und entlockt Blaine ein echtes Lächeln, bevor der auf seine Uhr schaut und losrennt.

Auf dem ganzen Nachhauseweg spricht Kurt mit Mercedes, aber sein Herz singt dabei.

 

*** * ***

 

_von Kurt:_

12:05 pm – Rachel ist heute voll in Fahrt. Ich weiß nicht, wie sie es schafft zu kauen, ihr Mittagessen zu schlucken und gleichzeitig so schnell zu sprechen.

12:12 pm – Ich brauche dich als Streitschlichter zwischen mir und Rachel. Schnapp dir dein Mittagessen und schreib mir.

12:14 pm – Du _musst_ natürlich nicht für mich Partei ergreifen, aber das wirst du, glaub ich, denn du hast tatsächlich ein Minimum an gesundem Menschenverstand.

12:23 pm – Das ist wichtig. Es ist mir egal, ob du immer noch für dein Essen anstehst. Mercedes ist jetzt auf Rachels Seite.

12:24 pm – Und Santana. Das ist Wahnsinn!

12:27 pm – Blaine?

12:28 pm – Hast du wieder mal vergessen, dein Handy aufzuladen? Muss ich Trent verpflichten, damit er dich auf Trab hält, jetzt wo ich nicht mehr da bin?

 

_von Blaine:_

2.25 pm – Sorry, sorry, tut mir leid! Ich hab mein Handy in meiner Tasche im Gemeinschaftsraum vergessen, als ich zum Mittagessen bin. Und ich konnte es jetzt erst checken. Was geht ab?

2:25 pm – Und bitte hetz mir nicht Trent auf den Hals. Ich hab mein Handy letzte Nacht aufgeladen.

 

_von _Kurt:_ _

2.27 pm – Die Diskussion ist beendet und Rachel stolziert herum, als gehörte ihr der Glee Club. Ich mache mich froh mit der Erinnerung daran, als sie mit Eiern beworfen worden war.

 

_von Blaine:_

2:28 pm – Deshalb mag ich dich so sehr; du bist ein toller Freund. ;-) xx

 

Kurt lacht und schreibt zurück :-P xx, bevor er sein Handy wieder in die Tasche steckt. Ein breites Lächeln liegt auf seinem Gesicht.

„Du schmollst ja gar nicht mehr“, flüstert ihm Mercedes zu, ihre Augen auf Rachel geheftet, die vor ihnen im Chorraum steht und ihnen eine Lektion erteilt über die Kriterien der Songauswahl für die Nationals. Aus irgendeinem Grund, wahrscheinlich weil das Universum schon von Natur aus total unfair ist, versucht Mr. Schue nicht einmal, sie daran zu hindern.

„Ich konzentriere mich eben auf die schönen Dinge in meinem Leben“, erklärt er ihr.

*** * ***

 

Kurt nickt dem Barista ein Dankeschön zu , nimmt die Becher von der Theke und sucht sich einen Sitzplatz. Es ist ziemlich Betrieb im Lima Bean , aber es ist noch nicht unangenehm, und er setzt sich an einen Tisch in der Mitte des Raums, weit genug entfernt von den Registrierkassen, damit sie nicht von der Laufkundschaft belästigt werden, aber nicht so nah an den Fenstern , dass die Sonne sie blendet.

Er stellt die Tasche neben seinem Stuhl ab, arrangiert die Becher, Servietten und alles andere ordentlich an ihren Plätzen, und rückt seine Schleife zurecht.

Dann nimmt er sein Handy und tut so, als würde er draufschauen, während er wartet.

Es sollte sich nicht seltsam anfühlen. Kurt hat sich so oft mit Blaine im Lima Bean zum Kaffee verabredet, dass er es gar nicht mehr zählen kann, sowohl als Freunde, als auch als Paar. Es hat sich nie merkwürdig angefühlt, nicht einmal dieses allererste Mal, als Kurt so zerbrechlich gewesen war und Blaine eher ein Rettungsanker im Blazer war, als ein potentieller Freund.

Es sollte sich nicht seltsam anfühlen, denn schließlich ist Kurt nicht zum ersten Mal früher hier, als Blaine. Er hat schon mehr als ein Dutzend Male ihre beiden Kaffees geordert, selbst einen Tisch ausgesucht, und für sich den Platz in Richtung Tür gewählt, damit er Blaines Anblick ein paar Sekunden lang genießen kann, während der nach ihm Ausschau hält. Selbst als sie noch _nur Freunde_ gewesen waren, konnte man ihm die Erleichterung ansehen, sobald er Kurt entdeckte, und ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht erschien. Damals, als Kurt noch diese Momente der Zuneigung sammeln musste, wie ein Eichhörnchen, dass Nüsse für einen langen, kalten Winter hortet, gehörte Blaines Freude, ihn zu sehen – _ihn –_ zu seinen schönsten Erinnerungen.

Es sollte sich nicht seltsam anfühlen, denn Kurt hat seit seinem Schulwechsel jeden Abend mit Blaine telefoniert, und selbst, wenn er das nicht getan hätte, allein die Tatsache, dass Blaine an seinem ersten Tag an der McKinley aufgetaucht war, um ihm ein Lied zu singen bedeutete ja wohl, dass er bereit ist alles zu tun, um Kurt bei seinem Wechsel zu unterstützen und seine beständige Zuneigung auszudrücken.

Aber es ist das erste Mal seit Kurt Schulwechsel, dass sie sich hier im Lima Bean treffen, und es ist merkwürdig. Ist es. Es fühlt sich so angespannt und bedeutungsvoll an. Anstatt ein Ort der Entspannung nach einem langen Schultag an der Dalton zu sein, ist es nun der einzige Platz an dem sie sich heute sehen werden. Es ist jetzt ein Kompromiss, eine gemeinsame Mitte, anstatt einer Coda. Es ist der Ort, an dem sich ihrer beider Leben überschneidet, anstatt nur einer von vielen Orten zu sein, den sie miteinander teilen. Das war nicht immer so gewesen und obwohl Kurt weiß, dass jetzt alles anders ist, kann er sich noch gut daran erinnern, wie er hier an genau diesem Tisch saß und allein der Anblick von Blaines strahlendem Lächeln ihm genug Kraft gab, eine weitere schreckliche Woche durchzustehen. Jetzt ist sein Leben so weit entfernt von diesen schlimmen Wochen, dass es ihm vorkommt, wie eine ganz andere Zeit, aber er erinnert sich noch genau an dieses unangenehme Gefühl im Bauch, wenn er hier saß und darauf wartete, dass Blaine endlich durch die Tür kam.

Kurt malt mit der Fingerspitze ein Muster auf die Tischplatte und verfolgt die Maserung des Holzes unter der dicken Lackschicht. Er ist töricht. Es gibt keinen Grund nervös zu sein, nur weil die Zeit hier wieder mehr Gewicht hat, muss das nichts Schlechtes sein.

Die Tür klingelt, als sie geöffnet wird und Kurt schaut auf und sieht Blaine hereinstürmen, gut aussehend wie immer in seiner Uniform. Blaine sieht sich im Café um. Als er sich in Kurts Richtung dreht, läuft ihm ein älteres Paar in den Weg und verstellt ihnen für einen Moment den Blick aufeinander. Als Kurt ihn wieder zu Gesicht bekommt sind Blaines Schulter angespannt und er sieht besorgt aus. Er lässt den Blick noch einmal über den ganzen Raum schweifen und dann entspannt sich sein ganzer Körper in dem Moment, als er Kurt entdeckt.

Kurt lächelt automatisch, und Blaine strahlt ihn an, er lässt seinen Blick nicht von ihm, als er dem Paar ausweicht und direkt auf Kurt zukommt.

„Hi“, sagt Blaine und setzt sich auf den Platz gegenüber. Er lächelt immer noch, und Kurt bemerkt, dass es ihm genauso geht. Er kann einfach nicht damit aufhören.

„Hallo.“

„Du hast mir einen Kaffee geholt?“

„Das _ist_ ein Café“, sagt Kurt, nimmt einen Schluck von seinem eigenen Getränk und versucht das Flattern in seinem Magen zu beruhigen. Blaine sieht nicht anders aus, als noch vor ein paar Tagen, aber jetzt ist er endlich _hier._ Nicht am anderen Ende einer Telefonleitung, nicht hinter einem Text oder einer e-Mail. Seine haselnussbraunen Augen, seine breiten Schultern und seine schönen Hände sind _genau hier_.

Die Art, wie Blaines Augen über Kurts Gesicht und sein Outfit schweifen, lässt keinen Zweifel zu, dass er von Kurts Anblick genauso gefesselt ist. Kurt sitzt ganz ruhig da, während Blaine alles in sich aufnimmt, er vertraut seiner Kleiderauswahl und darauf, dass die Aufmerksamkeit seines Freundes ein gutes Zeichen ist. „Ich habe dich vermisst“, sagt Blaine nach einer Minute.

„Ich habe dich auch vermisst“, antwortet Kurt und streckt die Hand aus. Blaine verschränkt ihre Finger ineinander und plötzlich ist gar nichts mehr merkwürdig. Sie können es schaffen. Er nimmt einen tiefen Atemzug, den ersten, seit er Blaine hat durch die Tür kommen sehen. „Erzähl mir, wie dein Tag war. Kein Detail ist zu unwichtig.“

Blaine muss lachen, als würde ihn diese Aufforderung in Verlegenheit bringen, aber er drückt Kurts Hand und beginnt zu erzählen.

*** * ***

 

Am nächsten Tag läuft Kurt zwischen Mercedes und Artie über den Korridor und summt leise in sich hinein.

Er ist glücklich wieder zurück an der McKinley zu sein. Sicher, das Cafeteria-Essen ist schrecklich, der Unterricht weniger interessant und die Umkleideräume sind geruchstechnisch immer noch ein Albtraum, aber das ist Kurt egal, denn er ist wieder zu Hause. Er hat seine Freunde, er hat den Glee Club, und er kann sich nach Lust und Laune selbst darstellen. Er ist glücklich.

Das einzige, was ihm hier an der McKinley fehlt, ist Blaine, und obwohl er ein wenig wehmütig wird, wenn er daran denkt, wie er mit Blaine an der Dalton Hand-in-Hand durch die Flure laufen konnte, so nimmt er sich fest vor, die Vorzüge zu sehen in den Zeiten, die sie tatsächlich miteinander verbringen können, anstatt mehr zu wollen. Letzten Endes wird er immer mehr haben wollen. Es liegt in seiner Natur. Er will immer mehr, als er haben kann. Deshalb wird er es auch aus Lima heraus schaffen, sobald er seinen Schulabschluss hat, deshalb wird er all seine Träume verwirklichen und deshalb hat er überhaupt erst diesen großartigen Freund an seiner Seite.

Aber nur weil Kurt mehr will, heißt das nicht, dass er nicht zu schätzen weiß, was er hat. Er hat seine Familie. Er hat seine Freunde. Er hat einen festen Freund, der ihn mag und unterstützt und nicht den Eindruck macht, als würde er damit bald aufhören wollen. Er hat Liebe in seinem Leben, die er selbst freizügig gibt, und die angenommen und erwidert wird.

Kurt betritt den Chorraum und stellt fest, dass er lächelt.

Wenn man davon absieht, dass er immer nach mehr streben wird, dann hat er im Grunde jetzt schon alles.

 

**~***~**

**Author's Note:**

> Ich bin ein absoluter Fan der Storys von flaming_muse . Sie hat es bisher noch nicht geschafft etwas zu schreiben, was mir nicht gefallen hat. Ihre Charakterisierung der Figuren ist immer absolut treffend und sie schafft es sowohl herzerwärmende, als auch tragische, witzige als auch sexy Geschichten meiner Lieblingsfiguren zu schreiben. Deshalb habe ich (mit ihrem Einverständnis) angefangen ihre Storys zu übersetzen. This is for you flaming_muse <3<3<3


End file.
